Harry Potter the Last Dragon Rider
by Humnut
Summary: HP crossover with Eragon. With the fear of expulsion, Harry runs to the forbidden forest where he finds a dragon egg. Now on a mission to save Tonks, who knows who he may meet. Changed to a Harry/Tonks/Gabrielle. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer--- I don't own Harry Potter or Eragon.

Chapter 1- The Appearance

It was early in the morning and Harry Potter was, yet again, skimming the edge of expulsion. He had been out for a midnight stroll and had forgotten his invisibility cloak. He had been walking around a corridor when someone had yelled for him to stop. To his horror, it had been Professor Snape. Harry had been caught twice out of bed at night this year and Snape would have loved to be the one to issue his third strike.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap, _thought Harry. _If Snape catches me, then I'll probably get expelled and will have to go live with the Dursleys until I come of age. Damn it, I'm getting sloppy,_ Harry kicked himself mentally. _At least Snape didn't get a good look at me. He hadn't used my name, so he could have thought it was a different student al together. I should probably get out of the castle._

So Harry had taken a few choice turns and found himself in front of the castle doors. He eased the doors open and snuck out across the ground past the greenhouses. His first thought would be to go to Hagrid's, but that thought was squashed as he remembered the last time he tried to hide there. Hagrid had turned him in because it 'wasn't safe at night'. So what if Voldemort had tried to kill him several times this year to kill him. He had taken him on four times and walked away each time.

While thinking of Azkaban, Harry realized how afraid of Snape he was. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _maybe not Snape, but defiantly of being expelled._ For the most part, he wouldn't risk putting himself in close contact with a dementor, but expulsion was out of the question.

So, deciding that Hagrid's was a no go, Harry turned and headed straight for the Forbidden Forest. He stopped before the great looming tree's and thought for a moment, _Is not getting expelled really so important that I would risk my own life. _Harry looked behind himself and noticed the doors of the castle open and figure walking out of it. _Yep,_ he thought as he plunged into the forest at top speed.

**Meanwhile**

"Professor Snape," said Hagrid tiredly. "Watcha' doin here?"

"I believe Harry Potter is out of bed and would like to know if he had stopped here," said Snape vindictively.

"Na," said Hagrid. "He wouldn't come here. If you remember righ', I was the one who turned him in las' time."

"He might still trust you," said Snape suspiciously, trying to look around Hagrid's great bulk.

"Nope, seemed pretty angry las' I saw 'im."

"Right," said Snape suddenly, obviously getting an idea. If you see him, then you are to bring him directly to me Rubeus."

"Ok, Severus," said Hagrid apprehensively. "But I would rather take 'im in."

"Rubeus, I'll be the one to watch Potter leave this school forever. No one else!"

"Fine!" yelled Hagrid. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Goodnight Hagrid," said Snape curtly, turning and walking towards the castle.

"Yeah," said Hagrid shutting the door to his house. "Give Potter to you, I'm not an idiot you know."

**In a forest, some three hundred miles away**

Nymphadora Tonks was currently running from a small band of Dark Wizards. She was under orders from Dumbledore to steal this, from what she could tell, jewel from Voldemort. She had no idea what it did, but was sure it was important. Dumbledore had said something about getting it before Voldemort had found a person.

Tonks suddenly found herself at a small mountain in the middle of the forest. She had to find shelter and fast. One of the Death Eaters had hitter with a strange spell that prevented her from apparating. She needed a port-key, and fast. She scurried up the hill until she found a small cave. Tonks crawled in and started searching frantically for an object to make the port-key out of.

"Well well well," said a voice from the mouth of the cave. "Look what we have here, a thief with an item she stole from Lord Voldemort."

The name made her flinch as she turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the cave entrance with his wand pointed at her heart.

"Now give it to me or you will die a slow, painful death," he said putting his hand out.

In a daring move, Tonks pulled out her wand and cried, "_Transportus_" tapping the wand.

In a scream of rage, Malfoy shot a stunning spell at Tonks knocking her out instantly.

**In the Forbidden Forest**

Harry had been running for about thirty minutes straight before finally stopping. He sat down with his back against a tree and wondered, _how dose this keep happening to me?_

How could he have forgotten his invisibility cloak? He kicked himself mentally again. And he shouldn't have been out anyway, but the prospect of sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione bickering back and forth was too much to take.

As Harry put his head in his arms and was starting to feel sorry for himself, the tree he was leaning on burst into flames. Harry was blasted several yards forward and he landed hard face down. Harry would have just laid there if his robes hadn't been on fire.

Harry screamed and started to roll around im the dirt. He could feel the fire start to cool down as he smothered it in the moist ground. As he lay on the ground panting, he guessed that it was okay for him to get up. He took off his robes and examined them. The fabric was the only thing that was burned, but that was pure luck. But the problem was that he had no other clothes with him, and it was starting to get chilly.

Harry was about to leave when he noticed something at the base of the now smoking tree. It was an emerald green stone with veins like ebony running down it. It looked to be like a very large, very expensive jewel. Going against his better judgment, he crept towards the stone carefully. He touched the stone, but since nothing happened, he took his now ruined clothes and wrapped it in them. Harry intended to take this straight to Dumbledore, even if it got him in extreme trouble.

But as that thought occurred, he defiantly stopped and looked at the stone. _Dose Dumbledore __**REALLY**__ need to know? It is mine now and it isn't worth getting expelled for._ So with a strong determination, he headed for the castle, planning on using one of the secret passages to get inside the school.

Harry made it to the school and into the passage without any confrontations. It was nearly three in the morning when Harry made it back into his common room with the stone. At first, the stone didn't cause that much of a problem, but now it was a chore just to lift it. It weighed several pounds and was shaped like an egg. The combination was a pain in the ass to carry.

As Harry got to his dormitory and put the stone still in his burnt robes inside his trunk, Harry got out of the last of his clothes and pulled on his pajamas. His last thought was, _what am I going to do with this rock?_

Harry woke up late the next day and was still tired. It was a good thing it was a Saturday or else he would be extremely late to class. Harry was planning on going back to bed when Ron and Hermione burst into the dormitory.

"Alright mate," said Ron loudly. "Time to get up. You've been sleeping forever, so get up NOW."

"Yes Harry," said Hermione. "You're still behind in your homework, like Ron. You need to get up and get to work. Or Ron will have to do it all alone."

"WHAT?" said Ron disbelievingly. "You've already finished your homework?"

"Yes I have."

"But it was assigned yesterday."

"I, unlike you, actually do my work as it comes and don't procrastinate doing it till the last minute."

"LEAVE," screamed Harry. It was too early in his morning to be listening to them bickering. But, perhaps he had yelled a little to loudly this time.

"Fine," said Hermione who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Good luck having help on your homework." Hermione turned and left the room at top speed.

"You might have gone a little far this time Harry," said Ron a little shocked. Harry usually never raised his voice that loud.

"Sorry," said Harry putting his head back down on his pillow. "It's just, you two are always bickering and it never stops."

"Yeah, I know."

"I should go say sorry, shouldn't I?"

"Probably mate. But you should let her cool down first or she wont let you get a word in edge wise."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I'll let you get some more sleep. I'll go talk to her and try to get her to calm down."

"Thanks," Harry said already with his eyes closed. He was wondering if he should tell them about the stone. _Na,_ he thought. _Hermione would want me to give it to Dumbledore, which would get me in some serious trouble. Ron would just want me to pawn it off for an easy galleon._ He didn't know why, but Harry didn't want to sell the stone. Something in the back of his mind told him it was important.

Harry got out of bed and opened his trunk. He grabbed the burnt robes and sat on his bed. He opened the robes to reveal the magnificent rock. Harry laid his hand on it and felt the black veins. It was a perfect stone, and Harry knew it was worth a lot of money. The color was such a magnificent green that not event the most perfect emerald could compare. And the size was comparable. It was roughly the size of the golden dragon egg Harry got from the tri wizard tournament a year earlier.

_Maybe this is an egg,_ Harry thought, but quickly shoved the idea out of his mind. _If this were a dragon egg, then it would be a dull grey or some other foul color. No, this is defiantly a high quality stone._

But that raised an even further question, where did it come from. It probably wasn't a dark item or it would have reacted to Harry some how. Probably it would have tried to kill him in his sleep. But maybe it was something that was supposed to get to the Order. But that seemed even more preposterous. So at the warning of a headache brewing in his mind, Harry put the stone back in his trunk and went back to bed, hoping some sleep would make it clearer as to why the stone appeared in front of him.

AN--- Excelsior!!! I finally get to Wright Harry PotterxEragon. First, a few notes. The forest Tonks is in is not part of the Forbidden Forest in any way. She is somewhere far away from the school. Also, you might be wondering why the egg never got to Dumbledore, the answer is that in the haste of getting the egg away she wasn't fully able to get her mind functioning well enough to make it all the way. It was just a strange coincidence that it popped up next to Harry. Well, hope you enjoyed and Please, Read and Review. TY.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My legal informant tells me that in no way do I own Harry Potter or Eragon.

Chapter 2- The Hatching

Harry awoke several hours later completely rested. With the stone out of sight, it was out of mind for Harry. He dressed at top speed and ran down the spiraling staircase. He found Ron and Hermione in the common room alone. Hermione was busy knitting some hats and scarves for the house-efls and Ron had his head in his hands trying to do some of his homework. Both looked up as Harry came in and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry. "Look, I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

There was a long pause before Hermione decided to answer.

"It's OK Harry," she said after a while. "At least you're saying that you're sorry," she threw a glare in Ron's direction, but he was already trying to do his homework again. "Just try not to do it again."

"Alright," Harry said. Harry moved over to another chair beside Ron's and looked over his shoulder. "Hard?"

"Blimey it is," Ron said in exasperation. "What do you get when you mix an eye of newt with powdered beetles while cooking them at a boil?"

"A mild aphrodisiac," said Harry and Hermione together.

"Don't tell me you already have your homework done," said Ron with his head in his hands again.

"No, I didn't. I don't know why or how I knew that."

"Well Harry," said Hermione impressed. It was one of the few times he had been able to give the answer to a question, the first out side of a DADA class. "You obviously study more than I thought."

Harry didn't bother to correct her, he suddenly picked up Ron's potions book and tossed it to Hermione. "Test me. I don't care what the questions are, just ask me them."

"What is the antidote of most poisons?" asked Hermione, reading from a page in the front of the book.

"A bezoar, which can be found in the stomach of a goat," said Harry on queue.

"Good," said Hermione with raised eyebrows. "Next question: What is Golpalott's Third Law?"

"Golpalott's Third Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components."

"Wow," said Ron in amazement.

The rest of that afternoon was dedicated to testing Harry's newfound genius. He answered every question correctly, even the ones out of Hermione's advanced books. Harry was starting to wonder how he ever became so smart when Hermione brought him out of his reprieve.

"Hey, I'm starting to get hungry, who else is?"

"I'm in," said Ron, he hadn't managed to make a dent in his work at all since Harry came down from his nap.

"You guys go ahead. I need to start that homework."

"Suit yourself. You want us to bring you something?" said Ron eyeing the back of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Sure, anything will do. I'm not that picky right now."

So Ron and Hermione had left Harry there as he walked up the spiral staircase to get his work. He wasn't worried about it being hard because he felt confident that he could pass easily. As he opened his trunk to get his stuff, he saw the stone staring him full in the face. Harry picked up the stone and sat down on his bed the same as the night before. This was the only logical answer; the only thing strange that has happened to him was this stone appearing. As he touched the ebony veins, he put the stone back in his trunk and gathered his stuff at left for the common room.

When Hermione and Ron returned from their dinner, they found Harry relaxing in one of the armchairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" said Hermione accusingly. She hated procrastinators.

"Done," is all Harry said.

"Already?" said Ron in disbelief.

"Yep."

"But we were gone for maybe thirty minutes. It took me a full two hours to finish it yesterday."

"That doesn't mean it isn't done," said Harry in reply.

"Gimme those," said Hermione snatching up Harry's work and books. Ron and Harry waited silently for forty minutes until Hermione returned the books to Harry and sat back down.

"All perfect answers," she said in disbelief.

"Really? I didn't have time to check them," said Harry amazed by himself.

"Wow Harry, can you help me with mine?" asked Ron pleadingly.

"I thought you would ask that. I've left you a detailed amount of notes that you can study off of. I'm not giving you the answers though, that's cheating. But I will help you check over it when you're done."

"Alright," said Ron a little crestfallen, now that he knew he wasn't getting the answers. He sat down and looked at Harry's notes while Hermione was still sitting in shock.

"How?" is all she said after a while.

"What do you mean 'How'?" said Harry a little agitated. Was it really that unbelievable for him to be smart? Of course not. Smart overnight though, defiantly unbelievable.

"Yeah," said Ron looking up from his homework. "Did you snort some powdered dragon claw or something, because it's hard to believe you've gotten smarter than Hermione overnight?"

"I'm not smarter than Hermione," Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes you are," said Hermione. "I hate to admit it but even I couldn't have finished all that work that fast. You are going to breeze through O.W.L.s and probably N.E.W.T.s as well."

The three stayed up late pondering Harry's newfound brains, at least Hermione did. Harry was helping Ron correct all his homework. So at around two in the morning, Harry got and stretched.

"I've got a lot of sleep to catch up on, so I'm gonna call it a night," said Harry as he left the common room to go upstairs to the boys dormitory.

Harry got into bed, having never gotten out of his pajamas and had a dream about a large flying object, circling his head in the clouds. He couldn't see the massive thing due to sunlight cast around it.

_**Squeak**_

Harry opened his eyes and jumped out of bed silently. Ron had come up stairs and was fast asleep, so were the others. Harry looked around the room for the source of the squeak.

_**Squeak**_

The squeak had issued from the inside of Harry's trunk. The trunk started to rattle slightly and another muffled squeak issued from it. Harry tiptoed to the trunk and opened it. All that was in there was his stuff and the stone.

_**Squeak**_

The stone itself had squeaked. Harry thought he was losing his mind, stones don't squeak. But stones didn't make people smarter either. Harry picked up the stone and his invisibility cloak; he had to get out of there before one of the others woke up. Harry left the room and swept the cloak over his head. He walked down the staircase and out of the common room. There was only one place he could go, The Room of Requirement.

Harry silently made his way through the corridors to the room on the seventh floor. He entered the corridor walking past the same stretch of wall three times. A door suddenly appeared and Harry ran inside. The room was empty except for a small pillow in the middle of the room. Harry ran to the cushion and placed the stone on it. It wriggled once or twice then stopped.

Suddenly, a nose poked its way through the stone, it quickly disappeared and just as quickly jabbed the inside of the stone again. As the stone was deteriorating slowly, Harry realized it wasn't a stone, but an egg. But an egg for what? Harry got the answer to his question as the egg burst open. What rolled out of it was a small dragon.

The dragon was no longer than his forearm and was a brilliant shade of green. Not like the common welsh that he had seen at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but like an emerald, just like the egg. Harry also noticed the ebony spikes on it's back. The dragon squeaked again and looked Harry deep in the eyes. It had eyes almost exactly the shade of its scales. Harry reached out slowly and held it out to the dragon.

This wasn't the first time Harry had dealt with a dragon; he would never for get Norbert or the Hungarian Horntail. But this dragon was different, it seemed not tame, but safe for lack of a better word. The dragon crept forward and pressed its head into the palm of Harry's hand. Suddenly, a white-hot pain erupted from Harry's hand and he pulled away, looking at it. A white diffused oval had appeared on his palm.

"Ouch," said Harry scratching his hand, it itched like crazy. The dragon squeaked again and started scratching at the pillow. Harry realized that it must be hungry. _I need some meat_, Harry thought, but none came. _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration,_ thought Harry with another blast of intelligence.

"Stay here," said Harry to the dragon. He didn't know if it understood, but he left the room. He was planning on taking some food from the kitchens. So Harry headed down stairs with the invisibility cloak on and went down towards the dungeons.

**Time Skip**

Harry arrived back at the room with quite a lot of meat. Steaks and chickens and a twelve-pound turkey all laden on a cart Harry conjured up. He opened the door to find the dragon exactly were he left it. It let out another squeak as it saw the food._ What am I gonna do?_ Harry asked himself when the one answer jumped in his mind.

Hagrid.

AN--- Two chapters in one night. Exciting. I'll try to post as often as I can, but no guaranties on it being a weekly thing. A few things to possibly clear up, since Harry is already a wizard, it would be stupid if the dragon gave him magical powers. So instead, I'm giving Harry a higher intelligence, heightened senses, and possibly the ability to speak the dragon language. Hell he can already talk to snakes. Plus a few more add bonuses that you'll have to wait for. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer--- Seeing as I am posting my work on the Internet and not writing another book, I can't own Harry Potter OR Eragon.

Chapter 3- Help

Harry gave the food to the Dragon and sat down on a chair that magically appeared. For the second time that week, he was starting to feel sorry for himself. How could he think about Hagrid? He was still mad at him for turning him in last time. But desperate times called for desprate measures.

Harry waited another twenty minutes before the dragon had finished it's food. As it rolled over, showing a bulging belly, Harry got up and picked the dragon up. Harry held it in his arms like a baby and it quickly fell asleep, nuzzling it's nose into the crook of his arm. Harry picked up the invisibility cloak, carefull not to drop the dragon, and through it over himself.

Harry looked outside the door of the Room of Requirement and made sure the coast was clear. In the haste to get out of his dormitory, he had completly forgotten the Maurders Map. Harry creeped through the castle as fast as possible and reached the front doors without any holdups.

As Harry left the castle he broke into a run, hoping to get this over with quickly. Harry passed the greenhouses like before, but headed straight for Hagrid's house this time. Harry reached the front door and began knocking repetedly. Hagrid opened the door and Harry lept inside.

"Wha' in the name o' Merlin?" said Hagrid as he saw Harry appear before his eyes. "Wha' cha doin here 'Arry? I told ya I'd have ta turn ya in if ya came an saw me at nigh'."

"Hagrid," said Harry trying to get his breath. "This is really important."

"Wha' is it?"

Harry turned around and showed Hagrid the dragon nestling in his arm. Surprissingly, it hadn't woken up durring his race for Hagrid's. Hagrid immeadiatly softened up and looked at the dragon with misty eyes.

"It's beautiful," he said. "Never seen a dragon like tha'. Where ya find it?"

So Harry told him the whole story. Running from Snape and hiding in the forest. The tree exploding and the hatching of the dragon. Hagrid stayed silent the entire time, listening hard. When harry told him about the apperance of the egg, he let out a cry of shock.

"Why did ya bring it back wich' you?" he said in disbelief. "Tha' could've been a powerful dark object."

"Na," said Harry with a snort. He had run through the situation over and over in his mind and came to the conclussion that Voldemort wasn't that explosive. His attacks came from months or years of planning, and even then the actuall plan can take for months to develop. Last year was proof of that.

"So, why dya bring it ter me?" asked Hagrid suspiciously. Harry hadn't been his star pupil this year, chossing to take a backseat and not bother stopping Malfoy with his taunts during lessons.

"Because of two reasons," said Harry. "One, you've had experience with dragons before. I need someone to help me take care of it. And two, you were my first friend ever. I can trust you."

This last statement brought a tear to Hagrid's eye. Harry full knew that the only one else that would trust him with anything was Dumbledore.

"Thanks," said Hagrid gruffly, drying his eyes. "What do ya need?"

"Tell me anything you know about dragons."

So for the next hour or so, Hagrid tutered Harry in all things dragon related. He told them about their eating habits, when they would fly, when they could breath fire and a mess of other information. Next, Hagrid agreed to help Harry build a makeshift house in the forest. He couldn't leave him anywhere near the castle or the students. Harry was supposed to comedown each night with food and play with the dragon. Hagrid also advised him to tell Ron and Hermione.

"But you know how they'll act," said Harry in defense.

"They'll be surprised, bu' that's all. Are you afrais they'll turn ya in?"

"Not that, but I don't know why but I don't want to tell anyone about this."

"Mabey," said Harry deep in thought. They had never given them a reason to doubt them, but it wasn't them he was afraid of. It was the thought of the rumor somehow getting started and spreading around that he haf a dragon. That would definatly get him expelled. But the prospect of keeping them in the dark made himfeel sick. What's a person who can't trust his friends. There was one answer, Voldemort.

"I'll tell them first thing tommorow," said Harry after awhile.

"Good lad," said Hagrid hitting him on the back and pushing him into the table. "Let's go get started on a home for this fella. What choo gonna call 'im anyways?"

"I don't know if it's a boy or girl, so I don't know any good names for it. Mabey if I could tell what kind of dragon it is, than I could tell if it was a boy or a girl."

"Only time will tell then," said Hagrid insightfuly. "I can' identify wha' spieces it is, so I can' tell ya meself if it's male or female."

"OK. So lets go build a house thingy," said Harry standing up and putting his hands on the table. He turned and left and Hagrid followed. They worked through the night building a sutible living area. At last they had made what appeared to be a muggle child's tree house. Harry remembered when Dudley had one, but due to his enormous girth, it had fallen the moment he had entered it. Harry remebered being locked in the cuppored for a month for laughing so hard.

Harry conjured blankets and pillows at the request of Hagrid and put some meat in the fort. He placed the still sleeping dragon in the place and left. Harry walked back to Hagrid's house. As he said goodbye to Hagrid, he realized how much more diffucult life is going to be with this animal in his life.

Harry made it back into his bed and was just on the verge of getting some sleep when he opened his eyes. He had forgotten one important thing, the broken egg in the Room of Requirment. He slapped his forehead, How could he be so stupid, that would make someone very suspicious of what was going on here. But just as Harry was getting ready for another strool to the room, a thought popped into his head._ I'm the only one who knows about the room. Well Ron and Hermione know too, but they wouldn't tell on me._ So with that comferting thought, Harry drifted into sleep.

**Back at the Room of Requirment**

Dumbledore was strolling down to his favorite bathroom when he noticed the door already open. He peaked inside and saw that there was a chair, a single pillow, and on the pillow the remains of a broken egg. Dumbledore's face broke out in a wide smile.

"She got it here after all," he said to himself. "But I wonder who it hatched for?"

Dumbledore started to hum a tune as he closed the door and reopen it to find some of the most wonderful chamber pots ever.

"There you are," he said as he closed the door.

-------------

Harry awoke the next morning to another bright and shiney day. He stayed in bed with his eyes closed, hoping to find a way of telling Ron and Hermione about his new... 'pet'. He finaly made a plan and went down stairs to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Now that we all have our homework done," said Hermione. "What should we do today?"

"I've actually got something to show you guys," said Harry quietly looking around. Nobody wanted to be inside on such a day, but most people were either studying or doing late homework. Harry motioned for them to follow him up to the boy's dormitory.

"What is it?" asked Ron once they were inside the dormitory, but Harry was already looking for his invisibility cloak again. He figured it was best to do this without being seen.

"Hermione, I wan't you to go downstairs and walk out of the common room. We'll be rite behind you. Once were in a deserted corridore, you can get under the cloak."

"Fine," said Hermione a little hurt that she was getting stuck with the grunt work. "But this better be good Harry."

"It'll leave you breathless," said Harry throwing the cloak over himself and Ron.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione out of the dormitory and down the staircase. She left the common room with them on her heals. She led them past corridore aftre corridore before finding a secluded spot. Harry opened up the cloak and let her inside. It was much more cramped than it used to be since they had all grown.

Harry took the lead and led them towards the kitchens, since he was going to see the dragon, he might as well get it some food. He left Ron and Hermione waiting out side of the kitchens and grabbed four good sized steaks. Hagrid said dragons can grow at an alarming rate, depending on the breed.

Ignoring Ron's inquiring look, Harry got back under the cloak and led them out of the castle. He took the same path as before and using special landmarks he and hagrid made, they made their way through the forest and to the tree house. Everything looked intact and Harry believed the dragon was still inside.

Harry stopped and removed the cloak. He looked at both of them and wondered how best to tell them what they were about to see.

"Look," he said finaly coming up with a plan. "There is a- creature- up there that should be nice, but try not to scream or it will probably agitate it."

Ron gave a groan and Hermione looked at him with suspicion.

"Is this one of Hagrid's pets?" she asked finnaly.

"No, it's mine," Harry replied.

"Well, it can't be anything worse than Norbert, can it?" said Ron with a nervouse chuckle. He hated the Forrbiden Forest.

Harry's stomach gave a lurch and he didn't trust himself to speak. He turned and climed the ladder into the tree house. Hermione and Ron followed and got into the fort. They looked around and saw a half eaten pile of meat in the corner, but there was no sign of the dragon. Harry's heart plumeted, he hoped the little thing didn't get hurt. But a strange voice had spoken inside his mind...

_**Harry?**_

Harry looked around for the voice. Nobody was around except for Hermione and Ron, but they didn't seemed startled, and thought occured that the dragon might be talking within his mind. Now this was getting strange. Harry looked around the cieling of the house and saw the green and black dragon standing on one of the higher branches of the tree inside the fort. As Harry locked eyes with it, the voice shouted in his mind again.

_**HARRY!!**_

The young dragon spread it's wings and glided over to Harry's shoulder, right over Hermione's head. The shock that followed was one of Hermione's greatest freak-outs. As the dragon soared over her head, Hermione screamed a terrible scream. Ron was taking it quite well, except for the fact that he was completly pale, or mabey a greenish pale. As he calmed Hermione down, lowered it's head and deeply growled. Harry knew it was a bad idea to scream around it.

As Hermione sat down and Ron put an arm around her shoulder, Harry thought about how the dragon could have possibly learned his name. Mabey it would give him an aswer if he taught it english, but there was a time and place for that. Right now he had to explain to his friends.

So Harry told them both what he had told Hagrid the night before. All the while the dragon had perched itself on Harrys sholder and sat like a statue. Ge told them about the tree going up in flames, the hatching and going to Hagrid for help. As the story ended the dragon crawled down and onto the floor, it went close to Ron and sat down, inspecting him.

_**Who?**_

The dragon wanted to know who Ron was. Harry sent him a mental image of him and Ron doing many things together, like when Harry stayed at his house for the summer. The dragon seemed to understand and was satisfied with Ron. Next it moved to Hermione and inspected her the same way, and posted the same question. Harry sent it mental pictures to show Hermione was his friend and that she was OK.

_**Loud.**_

This simple statment made Harry explode into laughter. Ron and Hermione looked at him as though he had gone crazy.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"It thinks Hermione is loud," said Harry breathing lightly.

This had also sent Ron into rolling laughter.

"I'm glad that this is so hillarious to you two, but you bviously don't understand what's going on here."

"And you do?" asked Ron when he calmed down enough to talk.

"No," said Hermione after a while. "But not something good."

"You just don't like it because it thinks your loud," said Harry. He picked up the dragon and held it affectionatly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron seriously.

"Look after it. It definatley isn't a normal dragon. It can talk to me in my mind. And how else would you explain me getting so much smarter."

Hermione tried to protest, but Harry wouldn't be budged. He had a bound with this dragon and wasn't going to let go.

"Look," said Hermione. "What will you do when it grows? You can't keep it here forever."

Harry made up his mind about that along time ago. Now that it was a matter of a dragon, Harry needed to see Dumbledore.

AN--- WEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'm lovin wrightin this story. This is the end of chapter three, and I dont know when chapter four will be up. Keep readin and reviewin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer--- Even though it is redundant by now, I have to tell you that I don't own HP or Eragon.

Chapter 4--- The Name of a Dragon

Harry may have made up the decision to tell Dumbledore, but that didn't mean he would tell him right away. Dumbledore was a little eccentric, and a little unpredictable, and Harry didn't know how he would react. But every day he wasted, the bigger the dragon had grown.

When it hatched, the dragon was about as long as Harry's forearm. But when two weeks passed, the dragon was as tall as his thigh. It showed next to no fat, revealing a lean muscular body. The wingspan was nearly twice as wide as the body. Harry had noticed there was an area on the back where seemed to lack spikes. Upon further inspection, it looked like an area that a person could sit on.

The routine had been started that Harry would come down to the tree house every day and bring the dragon dinner. Every day, Harry would sit in the tree house for about thirty minutes and finish any homework he had gotten. He would then venture outside the house with the dragon and explored the forest. With such a large creature with him, Harry didn't worry about any creatures attacking him. Harry would talk to the dragon for hours, and so it learned the language almost completely.

At the end of a particularly long conversation, Harry had finally decided to break wind and ask a VERY embarrassing question.

_SO,_ he said loudly within his mind. _I've been meaning to ask, are you a boy or girl?_

The dragon let laughter escape into Harry's mind as what sounded like stones being rubbed together escaped from the dragon's throat.

_What's so funny? _Harry asked indignantly.

_**Nothing,**_ the dragon replied, still lightly chuckling. _**If you must know, I am a boy. **_

Harry thought for a while, he had been wondering what to call the dragon, and this would help in any case. He had been looking for a name for the dragon for a week now, and had compiled a small list. Harry had read of the list of names he had come up with from his textbooks, but the dragon rejected all of them.

_**I am to make my own name in the world**_, said the dragon proudly. _**You will find a name that is- original. It should be a name of power, a name that our enemies will tremble at every time they hear it.**_

_Your sounding an awful lot like Voldemorte,_ Harry said narrowing his eyes. _Are you sure you don't just want a pre-made name?_

_**NO**_, yelled the dragon in his head while a jet of steam erupted from its snout. _**You will think. I didn't give you an increased amount of intelligence for nothing.**_

_We're not even sure it was you who did it._

_**Don't be stupid,**_ the dragon said as he licked one of its claws with a forked tongue. _**I will go and hunt, and you will think. And you must also tell this Dumbledore about me or I'll be forced to fly into the castle on my own.**_

_Fine,_ said Harry to the dragon as it lifted of the ground with its powerful wings. _But you know the rules, only in the forest. And stay away from those giant spiders, Hagrid would kill me if anything happened to Aragog._

_**OK, now think.**_

So Harry thought long and hard through any type of names that would fit the dragon. He was proud and arrogant, muscular and fast. Harry's first thought was his own father, but that didn't sound like a dragons name at all. James would defiantly not work. Finally he had come up with a name.

_Hey dragon,_ Harry called out with his mind. _Where are you?_

The dragon sent him a mental picture of it poised over a kill. It seemed to be a large deer of some sorts. _**What do you want?**_

_I have found you a name,_ Harry proclaimed proudly. _I have decided to call you Jurza._

The dragon thought for a moment, seemingly pleased with the name. It rolled the name around its mind for a while.

_**So be it**_, Jurza said, bending down and ripping a piece of flesh of the corpse at its feet.

_You liked it,_ Harry said with joy. That was another burden off his mind.

_**Yes, now try and find out a way to tell Dumbledore about me. Think carefully this time, for you can't afford to make any mistakes.**_

"'Arry," a gruff voice called out from behind him. "'Arry, where in the name o' Merlin are ya?"

"Over here Hagrid," Harry called out.

"Oh, there ya are," Hagrid said when Harry came into view. "Where's yer dragon?"

"Hunting," said Harry nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" yelled Hagrid. "But wha' if it got lose, 'ow do ya even control it?"

"For one thing Hagrid," said Harry a little hurt. "His name is Jurza. For another, I don't know how, but I can communicate with him through my mind. I've told him to never leave the forest, to not go near Aragog, to not hunt unicorns and all the rules that apply to everybody."

"Ya gave 'im a name?" said Hagrid a little dazed. "Tha's nice."

Hagrid suddenly fell forward, completely passed out. Harry used a vast amount of spells to try and wake him up, but because he was half-giant, they all repelled. All Harry could do was conjure up a bucket of water and toss it on him.

"Wha' happened?" Hagrid sputtered as he came to. "Las' thing I remember was ya tellin me tha' you can talk with yer dragon."

"Yep," said Harry. He didn't know what the big deal was. Sure it was a little strange, but nothing normal ever happened to him. This was no different.

"You've got ta tell Dumbledore," Hagrid said immediately.

"I've been trying to figure out how. Jurza said he would fly directly into the castle if I didn't say something soon."

Hagrid chuckled nervously at this. Harry knew he was in to deep to turn him in or back out. If Harry got in trouble, Hagrid was going down with him along with Hermione and Ron.

_**I'm coming back**_, said Jurza suddenly, Harry could tell he was eager to see Hagrid. He didn't have a lot of human contact other than Harry. Ron would visit every once in a while and help carry food out of the castle. Hermione showed up once and seeing how much Jurza had grown in a week she nearly passed out.

"Ya know Harry," said Hagrid slowly after a while. "You could jus' tell Dumbledore."

"I know Hagrid," Harry replied. "I'm just worried something might happen if I tell to many people."

"He needs ter know Harry," said Hagrid insightfully. "An' he'll figure it out, even if ya don' tell 'im."

"I'll talk to Ron and Hermione about it, and if they say 'go tell him now,' then I'll go and tell him."

"Tha's all I wanted ta hear," said Hagrid.

They waited another few minutes and they started to hear a deep pounding coming closer and closer. Harry looked towards the sky and saw a figure just skimming the top of the trees. As Jurza saw Harry and Hagrid in the clearing, his nose pointed straight up into the air as he climbed steadily. He did a magnificent back flip into a strait down dive and headed at break-neck speeds right at the ground. At what seemed like the last minute, he opened his wings and blacked out the sun with the green transparent membrane. It landed and let out a roar that made the birds scatter out of the trees.

_Showoff_, Harry said looking at the dragon and clapping politely along with Hagrid's cheer of amazement.

_**Shut-up**_, Jurza said nudging Harry in the side with it's snout.

"Bravo," said Hagrid after settling down a bit. "He's a natural flier."

For the next couple of minutes, Hagrid inspected Jurza for any signs of health problems. He checked for cavities and scale-rot, checked all of his claws and even the pupils of Jurza's eyes. Proclaiming that he had no health problems, Hagrid left saying he needed to plan his lessons for the next day.

_**I heard your decision that you will talk with Ron and the loud one.**_

_That's why Hermione doesn't like you ya know,_ said Harry chuckling lightly.

_**You already know what they'll say right?**_ said Jurza ignoring the last statement.

_Yeah, they'll both say to go see Dumbledore immediately before you attack the school. Hermione's been pushing for me to tell for a week._

_**Go and talk to them now and try to see Dumbledore before it is to late.**_ It was already late afternoon and Harry was eager get back to the common room to talk with Ron and Hermione.

So Harry said farewell to Jurza and left him to go back to the tree house. Once he had gotten so big, Harry had decided that he was going to stop bringing Jurza food. He also knocked out the top of the house so Jurza could fly in and out with ease whenever he wished. Harry trekked his way back through the forest and left it through a familiar path. Harry ran past Hagrid's and up to the school's front doors. It was only five, but Harry wanted to talk to Dumbledore that night.

Harry ran into the common room and saw Ron and Hermione in the same armchairs as before. He walked across the room and tapped each one of their shoulders. He pointed towards the boy's dormitory and walked up the staircase. Ron and Hermione were close behind him as he entered the dormitory and sat on his bed. Hermione sat next to Ron on Ron's bed and waited patiently.

"I gave my dragon a name," said Harry, thinking this was a good icebreaker.

"What did you name it?" asked Ron.

"Jurza."

"Nice," said Ron. Harry could tell that Ron would be one of the few people who would understand Harry's love of this dragon.

"If that is all," said Hermione stiffly. She alone stood by the fact that raising a dragon at a school was not only stupid, but also that he was breaking about three hundred school rules.

"No it isn't," said Harry. "I've got to tell Dumbledore or else Jurza said he'll enter the school and make it known that he exist to everybody."

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other before screaming, "GO," at Harry. Harry left them to talk to each other as he left the dormitory and went straight out of the common room. He made his way to Dumbledore's office, but as he got there he realized that he didn't know the password.

"Uh, lemon drop," of course, this was a password used several years ago, so the statue didn't move. "Cockroach Cluster, Drobbles Best Blowing Gum, Acid Pops, Come on!" Harry screamed in frustration. "Canary Cream, Ice Mice, OPEN!!"

On the last word, the gargoyle leapt aside and revealed a spiraling staircase. _That is the most obvious password._

_**If it was so obvious, why didn't you guess it the first time?**_ said Jurza in the back of his mind.

_Stuff it._

Harry ran up the stair and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from within the office. Harry opened the doors and walked inside. He saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking like he was waiting for Harry.

"Yes Harry?" he said looking at him. "You may have a seat if you like."

"Thank you sir," said Harry taking the seat offered to him.

"Is there anything you would like to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well," said Harry. He was wondering what to say when all of the words started to spill out of his mouth. "It had started about two weeks ago, I was wondering the school at night again. Sorry," he added.

"Quite understandable," said Dumbledore smiling. "I've often found that sleeping at night is a waste of a better part of my time. Though one must always enjoy entering the dream world once in while."

"Yes sir," said Harry. "Well, Professor Snape had seen me and I panicked. I tried to run him and in doing so found myself in the Forbidden Forest. I had stopped to rest for a bit at a tree and the tree exploded. When I was about to leave, there was, what I believed to be, a stone. I brought the stone back to the school and the night after it-" Harry would have finished but Dumbledore cut him off.

"It hatched for you," said Dumbledore surprised. This was something that he wasn't expecting.

"Yes it hat-" Harry started. "Wait, how did you know it was an egg?"

"Because I had sent Nymphadora Tonks to retrieve it for me. She has not contacted me yet and I am sure she has been captured."

"WHAT?" said Harry loudly. "Tonks is in trouble? Shouldn't you send out search parties or something."

"If I knew where she was I would, but alas all she could do was get the egg as close to Hogwarts as possible. It was pure chance that it would appear before you."

"Where did you send her?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't tell you that. You must be in the Order before you can do anything. And the only way for you to be in the Order is if you either become of age or graduate from school," Dumbledore said this while looking around in his desk.

"So I'm not going to be able to help for a few years, by which time Tonks will be dead," said Harry crestfallen. He hadn't known her for long, but he had taken to Tonks quite well.

"That's not true," said Dumbledore finding what he was looking for. It was a blank sheet of parchment which he wrote a quick note. He then summoned a house-elf.

"If you would be so kind," he said to the elf. "Could you take this up to the owlery and send this to the minister. Use one of the faster owls please. Thank you."

The elf vanished with a pop and Dumbledore sat back down. "While we wait, I would like to tell you of a tale that has been forgotten. It all happened long ago with the race of elves and dragons. But not the dragons that are common these days, an ancient breed that has all but diminished. There were only three eggs in existence, but since yours has hatched for you, there are only two now.

"The elves and dragons had a war that destroyed many lives. All humans and other races could do was hide whenever the two met. Nobody knows how the war ended, but it was speculated that a young elf had raised a dragon and started a magical bond with it. This was the start of the Dragon Riders."

"The Dragon Riders?" said Harry. This sounded like some fairy tale. He also thought that about wizards when he was younger.

"Yes, the Dragon Riders had ended the war and kept peace for several millennia, but an unknown force had wiped out all the Riders and there dragons. Only three eggs survived. Before you ask," Dumbledore said, because Harry was going to interrupt. "The dragon can stay dormant inside it's egg for thousands of years. The only way it can hatch is if a person touches the egg. If the dragon likes the person, then it will hatch."

"So my dragon could tell if he liked me before it even hatched?" said Harry trying to keep up. Smarter or not, he was still a blunt person.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "May I ask what you have named your dragon?"

"I have named him Jurza," said Harry, still a little dazed.

"Very original Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure that he'll make a fine dragon."

They sat in silence, waiting for Dumbledore to receive his letter. The sky darkened and was nearly completely black before an owl entered the room through the chimney. It dropped the letter on the desk and flew back to the owlery. Dumbledore opened the letter and upon reading it broke into a great smile.

"Harry," he said. "I would like you to take a test for me."

"OK," said Harry, wondering what this test could be for.

"It's a test that has not been used in over a century," Dumbledore said, almost making it look like he could read Harry's mind. "It will determine whether you can leave school early. Finish it quickly," Dumbledore said handing him the test. "Time is of the essence."

But with Harry's academic genius at work, he finished the test within the hour.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said. He clapped his hands together and the test disappeared, but a certificate had replaced it. Dumbledore handed it to Harry and he read:

_I, Harry Potter, have completed the Magical Exception test and have the Trace removed from me. I am now considered a legal adult in the wizarding world._

_This is confirmed by-- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"So, I'm an adult?" Harry asked reading the certificate through several times.

"Yes, I suggest that you tell your godfather, Sirius would want to know."

"Yes, I should tell him," said Harry, still dazed by all the things that has happened that day. "Good evening sir."

Harry left and was eager to get back to the common room and tell Ron and Hermione what happened. But then he realized that they wouldn't be able to come along for the ride this time.

AN--- Woohoo!!!!! How did you like the name? It took me a while to find one that was suitable for it and still I was reluctant to put it in, but that was the best I could come up with. I know I put this as a HarryTonks, but Tonks wont show up for a while, plus I put it as an M for safety, of course there may be a lemon chapter :). Keep reviewing. PS, sorry about all the spelling errors and stuff last chapter. I update at school and my computer is running windows 98. I anyone has this then you know that it doesn't have windows word, but WordPad which doesn't have spell check. I'll be sure to upload it to a computer with a word processor that has spell check. Please bare with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer--- If you had read the last chapter, you would know that I don't own HP or Eragon. If you don't know that, then go back and read the other chapters.

Chapter 5--- Departure & Arrival

It was nearly nine when Harry left Dumbledore's office. He wanted to go and write Sirius a letter, but didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione that he was going to leave Hogwarts. He also wanted to stall as long as possible because he didn't know where he was going next.

"Well, well," said an oily voice from behind him. "Mr. Potter, out late again I see. You may have gotten away from me last time, but I assure you it wont happen again."

"Your right about that Severus," Harry said back. The chance was to perfect to let it go.

"Mr. Potter," said Snape going red in the face from anger. "You will address me as 'Sir' or 'Professor' as long as your my student."

Harry walked straight up to Snape and shoved the certificate under his nose. The look on Snape's face was priceless. As his eyes moved down the page, his red complexion turned back to normal and then to the deep shade of purple that Harry had only seen on Vernon.

"What's this rubbish," he managed to spit.

"A certificate announcing myself as an adult. It cant be forgery, because if you look closely, Severus, you can see Dumbledore's signature."

"YOU... WHAT... IS... RUBBISH!!!" Snape sputtered, shaking in rage.

"No, not rubbish," Harry said, loving every second of this conversation. "Now could you hand me that back, I've got an important letter to write."

Harry could see that Snape wanted nothing more than to curse him on the spot, and probably would have if at that moment, the spiraling staircase that led to Dumbledore's office had started to move up. The next second, Dumbledore walked down them.

"Ah, Severus," he said spotting Snape with his hand in his pocket. "Out for an evening stroll, I do enjoy them as well. And Harry, why I thought you would be in the owlery, sending your letter?"

"I would have, except for the fact that Severus here had stopped me. He still seems to think that I am a student here, even though I have shown him the certificate."

"Yes," said Dumbledore, looking at Snape. "Harry is a legal adult now. If you would give Harry the certificate back, I would like to speak to you in my office."

"Thank you," said Harry, snatching the piece of paper out of Snape's hand. He turned around, and with a new spring in his step, he sped off towards the Gryffindor common room. Using his unique knowledge of the school's secret passages, he made it to the tower in several minutes.

"Hey," Harry yelled at the Fat Lady. She was dozing in her chair. "Wake up!"

She startled out of her slumber as Harry yelled and looked at him angrily.

"And how may I help you?" she said with her eyes narrowed.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia,_" Harry said.

"And you couldn't have asked that a little more politely?"

"Sorry, it's just that I need to send an urgent letter."

"I'll let it slide, but next time just prod me or something," she said swinging open.

"Yeah," Harry said, knowing full well there may never be a next time.

Harry entered the room and noticed that Hermione and Ron were still there. They looked like they were in deep conversation before noticing Harry come in. Ron looked nervous and Hermione looked as if she had her mind set on something.

"Hey-" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off shortly.

"Harry, we've decided that you will have to get rid of the dragon," she spit out quickly. "If you are going to stay at school with that thing, you will regret it. What would happen if it got out of control? How about if somebody spotted it?"

"Herm-" Harry tried to say, but Hermione cut him off again.

"This is the most irresponsible thing you have ever done. What if you didn't tell Dumbledore? He would have flown in here and everyone would be-"

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. When she got into those rants, nothing but yelling really loud would stop her. "I'm leaving."

"Just because of Jurza?" Ron said confused. He knew full well that Hogwarts was his first real home. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Not because of Jurza, no," Harry replied. He handed Ron the certificate. After reading it, he handed it to Hermione. She read it and looked at Harry.

"When do we go?" she asked automatically.

"'We'," Harry said. "Hermione, there is no 'we', you two still have school."

"But-" said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"You two still have the trace on you, you wouldn't be much help in a fight. We don't need the ministry on our tails all the time."

"But what will we do?" Hermione asked. Harry knew she hated the fact that Harry was right.

"Stay here, I'll send you letters with Hedwig. If you graduate before I'm done, I'll come back for you. OK?"

Harry could tell that Hermione was trying to find a loop-hole in this plan, but she soon succumbed to defeat.

"Fine," she said, but suddenly burst into tears and ran up to the girls dormitory.

"She took that hard," Ron said and put his head in his hands. "There isn't any way to stop you, is there?"

"Sorry mate, you cant come along this time, at least not for the beginning. I wish you two could come, but that isn't an option. But I'll keep you updated," Harry said, then something jumped into his head. "I almost forgot to tell you, Tonks got captured."

"What?!" Ron said sitting up suddenly. "How'd that happen?"

"She was getting Jurza's egg... I FORGOT TO ASK TO BE IN THE ORDER!" Harry yelled slapping his forehead. How was he supposed to help Tonks without information. "I've got to go see Dumbledore!"

"Mate," Ron said. "Don't freak out, Dumbledore doesn't miss a beat. He'll make sure it is known that your in the Order."

"I guess your right. I better get started on that letter so I can get out of here before tomorrow."

Harry got up and went to the boy's dormitory. He entered the room, finding Neville, Seamus, and Dean all asleep, unaware of the things going on here. He looked around at all the four post beds and realized he was leaving everything behind. He knew this day would come, but not so soon. He hated leaving it all behind, but it had to be done. The worst part was leaving Ron and Hermione behind. He didn't expect her to cry, and he wasn't going to have his chance to say sorry.

The door to the dormitory opened behind Harry and Ron walked in. Harry looked at him, speechless. What did you say to your best friend when your leaving them while you go and have some grand adventure.

"Look, mate," Harry stuttered.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll graduate in next to no time, I'll even work harder to get good grades. I'll ask Hermione to draw me up a schedule, just don't forget about us. You better send us letters or I will find you and give ya a punch or two."

"Thanks," Harry went to his trunk and opened it. He searched around and found what he was looking for. "Here," he said, holding out the Maurders Map. "Take it, you'll need it more than me, try not to get in to much trouble."

Ron took the map. He looked at it and took it to his own trunk. He slipped into bed and went to sleep almost automatically. Harry knew he was trying to fall asleep and hope to wake up to a day where Harry never left, and would be in class the next day when Snape would give some horrible lesson. Or maybe bad-mouthing Umbridge. Things were changing, and Harry was having trouble keeping up.

Harry went back to his own trunk and looked inside it. He decided to take the whole thing. He would put it somewhere, because he knew it was to heavy to take everywhere. He went to the common room, where there was a dying fire and a small figure in one of the arm chairs. Harry would notice those bat-like ears anywhere.

"Dobby?" he asked to the small figure. It had jumped at the name and looked over the chair with tennis ball eyes.

"Yes sir, it is Dobby," the elf squeaked. "Dobby wanted to wish Harry Potter a well trip."

"Thanks Dobby, but how did you find out?" Harry asked. Rumors usually spread, but not that fast.

"Dobby heard the portraits on the walls talking about it."

"Oh," Harry never realized that the portraits would gossip like that. Maybe Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, but he thought most of the portraits had some sort of dignity. "Dobby, I've got something for you," he pulled his best pair of socks out of the trunk and handed them to Dobby.

"Harry Potter is too kind," Dobby said starting to tear up. "Dobby will miss you greatly."

"No problem, and don't worry, I'm going to send letters to Hermione and Ron, would you like some too?"

"Yes Harry Potter, Dobby would love to have letters! Nobody has ever sent Dobby a letter," the elf squeaked with happiness. "Dobby needs to get back to cleaning all the houses, Dobby just wanted to say bye."

"Bye," said Harry waving at the elf. It was nice to know people will miss him when he leaves, not like the Dursleys, who would gladly kick him out. That had put yet another thought in his head, he never had to go back to the house that made his childhood a living hell. He should be grateful though. If they never treated him like crap, he probably would be a different version of Malfoy. His life could have been completely different.

Harry sat at one of the armchairs and picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and started to jot down a letter to Sirius, Ron and Hermione.

_**In a Dungeon**_

Tonks woke up, chained to a bed. She had been in this state for several weeks now. She didn't know where she was, but that she hoped that she got the stone away from here, or at least close enough to Hogwarts. She didn't know what had happened after Malfoy cursed her, just that she had awoken in this dungeon. Her morphing power had somehow been negated, so she couldn't trick them into letting her go. It would have probably a weak attempt anyway.

"Ah Ms. Tonks, your awake," said the oily voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You still refuse to talk?"

"You know my answer. Leave me alone, if all your going to do is badger me, then your not going to get anywhere."

"But I have brought you a very special guest," Malfoy said with a smirk. "My lord."

Malfoy bowed, and Lord Voldemort had entered the vicinity of the room. Tonks's body froze, she had never met the man, but she was sure she would die now.

"Please," he said with a voice like a snakes. The pale white face showed no emotion and the red cat eyes stared strait into her own brown ones. "Don't be afraid, I only wish to talk. I will only ask you this once, tell me where you sent my egg."

"Egg? what egg? I stole a stone," She could tell that Voldemort was trying to use legimency. If he would think she would give up, then he was mistaken.

"So little you know," he said back. Retrieved his wand from inside his robes and pointed it strait at Tonks's heart. "You know I could kill you right now, niece? It wouldn't be the first time."

_"Then kill me,"_ she said in Parsletongue. _"But you'll never find it if you do, so kill me and get it over with,"_ she knew he wouldn't do it, there was to much at stake.

"Keep her healthy, I want her at full strength when I break her."

And with that he left the room. Tonks knew she was skating on thin ice here, if they found the stone, they would kill her. But as long as she held out, then she should be okay.

_**Gryffindor common room**_

Harry had just finished his letter to Ron and Hermione, he had finished the one to Sirius about an hour ago. Basically, it told him that he was arriving soon and that he would love to stay at his house. He couldn't be to detailed because Sirius was still an outlaw. Harry read the letter one last time.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I made you cry, Hermione, but you know full well you can't come. You have school that you need to finish. And how would Ron function without you if you left? He would fail History of Magic for sure. Ron, use that map well, remember, defeat Umbridge anyway you can and keep the Team in shape. I know you can play well. Don't tell anyone about Jurza and keep each other safe._

_Harry_

_P.S. When I send you guys letters, I'll send one for Dobby too. If you could give them to him, that would be great. See ya._

Harry re-read the letter and thought that it was good enough. He had decided to go to Sirius's house, because he didn't have any other place to go. The problem was, he didn't know how to get there. He couldn't apparate yet, and Grimauld Place was defiantly not on the Floo network.

_**If I remember correctly, **_said Jurza. _**You told me about a certain bus that helps wizards. The Knight Bus.**_

_Duh,_ Harry thought to himself as he slapped his head. Harry enchanted the trunk to move in front of him and Harry left the common room. He passed no one on the way down to the front doors and he left the castle for what was probably the last time. He went across the ground and to the gates flanked by boars. Once outside of the castle grounds, he headed towards Hogsmead. He found himself in front of the Three Broomsticks in no time at all. Harry stuck out his wand hand and in seconds the Knight Bus appeared in front of him.

Harry's trip was fast, if not anything else. He was the only person on the bus, so they made it to Grimauld Place in no time. Harry left the bus and walked up the steps of the house that seemed to spring up in between numbers thirteen and eleven. He knocked on the door and waited. Finally, Sirius opened the door and ushered Harry inside.

"Sirius," Harry said, giving him a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Yes you too Harry," Sirius said back smiling. "If you want to go in the kitchen, there are a few people waiting for you. I'll be inside in a second."

Sirius left and Harry entered the room. What he saw was what seemed to be half the Order. Harry was wondering what was going on when Mrs. Weasly came by and embraced him tightly.

"Sirius told us what happened and it was amazing," she said. "Now come here and eat before you starve to death."

"Thanks," said Harry. _Jurza, where are you?_

_**I found a small forest I can stay in near you. It was hard to find, but I think it'll do. Now eat and go to bed, I feel there is something you are going to want to be rested for.**_

With that, Mrs. Weasly had shoved a bowl of soup in his hands and led him to the table. He sat down amongst the mass of people. Most were looking at him with a skeptical look. There was a few that were ecstatic that he was now an adult. The only person who looked angry was Snape, who for some reason was there.

After his dinner, Sirius entered the room with an old piece of parchment. Dumbledore had entered closely behind him.

"Harry Potter," he said in a ringing voice. "You, being a legal adult and who has graduated from school, are qualified to enter the Order of the Phoenix. Do you accept?"

"Yes," said Harry stunned.

"Then you will sign this paper, and you will be officially an Order member."

Harry signed his name and noticed more names than there should be, peoples names he knew to be dead. Among them was James and Lilly Potter.

"Now, to bed," said Mrs. Weasly and Harry didn't object. He was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

AN--- YAY!!!!!!!!! YES, TONKS IS VOLDEMORT'S NIECE. though it is distant, but it would have sounded stupid if she was his great-great niece or something. That was something random and in the moment I put in there and I hope you like. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Eragon. But I wish I did.

AN: Also, I wanted to make it clear on the whole Tonks being Voldemort's niece thing. I was going on the fact that, supposedly, all purebloods are related to some point. And I know that she is half-blood, but her mom is pureblood. So, I was thinking that all three sisters have the ability to speak parslemouth, so then Draco can speak it to. Hope that cleared everything up. Oh yeah, keep reviewing. I love reviews, they make me feel loved.

Chapter 6--- Training Day

Harry had slept until noon the next day. He had gotten up and found himself in the same bedroom that he and Ron shared during the summer. Harry looked up at Hedwig up on top of the wardrobe and thought about all he had left behind. But that wasn't as daunting as what he was going to face alone, and alone too. His despair had leaked through the connection he and Jurza shaped.

_**What's wrong? **_He asked gently. _**You seem sad, and worried.**_

_Just thinking, about Hermione and Ron. I'm going to miss them a lot, and I've never done anything great by myself. They were always there to help me. I wouldn't be here if they weren't my friends, how am I supposed to get through all of this?_

_**You'll get used to it. At least you had friends for so long. Do you know how boring it is being stuck in an egg for years and years, just waiting for the right person to touch the egg? You have absolutely no company.**_

_Your right, I guess, _Harry said. _That would be VERY boring._

_**So get up and get downstairs. We've got to figure out where this mate of yours is.**_

_Yeah I guess... _Harry started, but then realized what Jurza said. _Hey you stupid dragon, it isn't like that. She is way to old for me._

The secret was that Harry had a crush on Tonks. He found her as intriguing as she found him. Since he figured out that she had been captured, he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

_**You know I can tell when you like someone, and I know you like her. And for your information, age is never a factor, just the will to want something,**_ and with that, Jurza shut Harry out of his mind.

Harry dressed at top speed, knowing that Jurza was right about needing to get information. _That's the reason I even wanted to be in the Order, to find out where to start this journey._

Harry sped down the stairs into the kitchen. Sirius and Mr. Weasley were sitting at the table, deep in conversation. Mrs. Weasley was busy making lunch for them. The house, Harry noticed, hadn't been cleaned up much since last time he was there. Of course, without the task force of about ten or more people on it every day, the house was surely not going to get any better.

Harry sat down next to Sirius while bustling over to him, comment on how thin he was.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked quickly. "I can make you some eggs and bacon, or if you want to wait you can have some soup."

"I'll wait, thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. He hated putting her out of her way to make something special.

"Oh, no problem dear," she said and went back to watching a spoon stir the soup.

"Sirius, Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "You two wouldn't happen to know what happened to Tonks? The whole reason I'm here is to get some information, then I'll leave and go get her."

"Harry," said Sirius. "It's a little more complicated than that. We need to know your skills and your dragon's."

This statement caught Harry by surprise. _How did he figure that out?_

_**Ask and he'll tell you.**_

But Sirius had answered before Harry could ask, "Dumbledore told me, Arthur and Molly."

"How are you going to test us?" Harry asked. Jurza was still young, and he didn't want to put him through anything to difficult.

"It's an old training course, it's simple, so don't worry," he added seeing the apprehensive look on Harry's face.

_**You think to little of me. I may be only a few weeks old, but I could kill you in an instant. So don't underestimate me.**_

_Okay, but if you get hurt, I'm going to be there to tell you I told you so._

_**It may be the last thing you say too.**_

Harry chuckled lightly. When Mr. Weasley and Sirius looked at him strangely, Harry said, "He said something funny."

"You can speak with it?" Mr. Weasley asked surprised.

"Yeah, He can speak quite well, but he's a little stuck up."

It looked like Mr. Weasley was going to say something when Mrs. Weasley stuck a bowl of soup underneath all of them. Harry was starving and dug into the soup hungrily. It was a simple onion soup, but to Harry it was heaven. They ate for another thirty minutes and once the last mouthful was swallowed, Sirius got up and Mr. Weasley followed.

"Come on, we've got to get started," Sirius started.

"Right," said Harry. Calling out to Jurza, Harry asked him where he was.

_**About three miles away, in a small forest, it's hard to find, so I'll send you some mental images to show you were to go.**_

Sudden flashes of important landmarks streamed through Harry's mind. A month ago, Harry would have had the images repeated so that he could try to memorize the way, but ultimately he would have needed even more reminders. Now, however, Harry had followed the directions perfectly and led Sirius out to the forest. Still, it took them almost an hour before they got there.

"I got to learn how to Apperate," said Harry, clutching his stomach in discomfort.

"Don't worry," said Sirius. "Once we get you and your dragon to a high enough... skill level, for lack of a better word, then you wont need it. But we probably should have you learn anyway."

"So, when would I go to the Ministry to be tested?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry?" Sirius said almost hysterically. "And why would you go to the Ministry? You're not the most liked person there, after what happened last June. Plus, Voldemorts' bound to have some Death Eaters stationed there. The best thing you can do is stay under the radar for the time being."

"But what happens if I get splinched?" Harry asked fearfully. He wasn't ready for pieces of his body flying halfway across London.

"We'll get Arthur to teach you," said Sirius. "He's competent enough to show you how."

They made their way to the clearing to find Jurza lying on the ground with a fresh kill in his mouth. The clearing was large, almost thirty yards across in all directions. The ground was covered in leaves and Harry could tell there was dead grass underneath them.

_**It took you long enough,**_ Jurza said while chewing on a bone of the deceased deer with a sickening crunch. _**I got bored so I went to hunt.**_

_Looks delicious,_ said Harry sarcastically. Looking at the mutilated corpse was all fine, but knowing a reasonable creature was devouring it was nauseating.

_**Very,**_ he said as he picked up the corpse and swallowed the rest whole. He let a jet of steam billow out of his nostrils and trotted over to Harry. Jurza stared at Sirius, moving his head sideways for a better look. Harry could see the pupils looking Sirius up and down. _**He shall do,**_ Jurza said after a moment and laid down on the ground.

Sirius, who had been quiet the entire time, took this as a sign of peace. Harry saw his shoulders slacken and heard a slight breath being exhaled.

"Beautiful," said Sirius under his breath, the dragon was everything he had hoped. Probably the last of his breed. "Alright," he said coming out of his reverie. "You'll start with some basic training regimens, first you must hone your physical self. You will find out latter why. You obviously don't need to train your mental capacity to far, so we won't worry about that now. I want you to first give me twenty push-ups, then twenty laps around the training area, and then another two hundred sit-ups. In a week, you will double it. START!"

Harry dropped to the ground and started his push-ups. At first he thought it would be easy, _I've done physical labor before._ But around fifteen push-ups, his arms started to feel heavy. Harry finished the push-ups and rolled onto his back, surprised at the lack of upper body strength he had.

_**Weakling, barley able to hold his own body weight, get up and run those laps,**_ said Jurza, though not harshly. More like a coach giving his star athlete a morale boost, in some weird cosmic way.

_Hey,_ said Harry indignantly. _At Hogwarts, you didn't focus on your physical strength, you would rely on endurance. If you could punch someone hard, that's one thing, but try taking a bludger to the face and shattering your nose._

_**You've got a point, so you should be able to get up right now and finish your training soon?**_

_Maybe._

Harry ran out the last of the laps and did the sit-ups, and afterwards feeling exhausted. It was barely three when he finished.

"Not horrible," said Sirius. "You will improve though. You on the other hand," he said looking at Jurza. "You will have a special exercise, I want you to do five hundred laps around the field, keeping low and fast to the ground. Your physical appearance gives me the impression that you're an aerobatic flyer, which will help you in any aerial combat, if need be. Your not to eat until you finish, come on Harry."

Harry followed Sirius out of the clearing and back to grimauled place. They got back slower due to Harry's weakened state, getting back at four thirty. Harry entered the house and walked into the kitchen to see if Mr. Weasley was there. He wasn't, all that was there was a tired looking Snape at the table waiting for them, Mrs. Weasley was in another room waging the ongoing war with the house.

"And what the bloody hell do you think your doing here?" said Sirius angrily.

"Calm down swine," Snape said coldly. "I have no want to be here, but I have been sent for a report on _his_ progress for the day."

"Fine," said Sirius sitting down at the table and jotting a few quick notes on the paper. He finished at top speed and handed the note to Snape.

"There you go, _Snivilius._"

Snape got up rigidly and walked out of the kitchen and they heard the front door close. Mrs. Weasley came in not two seconds later.

"Your back," she said and walked over to the corner of the kitchen. "I made you something for dinner, it's only sandwiches, but you must be starving."

"Thanks," said Harry picking up one of the sandwiches. He was about to take a bite when the thought of Jurza flying around that field turned his appetite. He put the sandwich down and pushed the plate away.

"Is everything alright dear?" said Mrs. Weasley. She looked like she was about to try and force feed Harry the food.

"I'm sorry, but I wont eat until Jurza has stopped with his training."

_**Don't worry about me, I'm only need about two hundred more laps. I'll be fine.**_

But Harry could tell that Jurza was getting hungry and tired. _No, I wont eat while I know your suffering, now start flying faster and harder before I starve to death,_ Harry said with the same tone Jurza used earlier.

It was almost another hour before Jurza finished his laps and settled down to eat. Harry finally picked up one of the sandwiches and tore into it, feeling much more satisfied then he would have felt eating it an hour ago. Harry finished and went back up to bed, thinking that this next month was not going to be the easiest.

AN... Again--- I'll probably have Harry start his journey within the next few chapters, at most three. The only thing I've got to say is that I went and saw Cloverfield the day I finished this, and I have to say that it is on the top 3 most intense movies I have ever seen. Probably right below Saving Private Ryan and right above Full Metal Jacket. Don't forget to R&R, if you don't I wont know what I'm doing wrong. TY :P


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You all know the drill... I don't own HP or Eragon and I can't take any money for this. That right is reserved to J.K. Rowling and Paolini, those lucky bastards.

Chapter 7--- New body, new spells, new Harry

The next few days had proved to be a living hell for Harry. He had felt exhausted after each day of training and on the third day, he nearly passed out. If Jurza hadn't been there, Harry didn't know what would have happened. But, by the end of the fifth day of hard physical labor, Harry believed he was making some progress. Each day seemed to get easier and easier, that was until Sirius upped the amount of sit-ups, push-ups and laps he was supposed to do.

"Forty?" Harry said at the training field. Sirius had accompanied them for the day to see their progress.

"Yes," said Sirius. "Forty push-ups, then forty laps, then you may have a short break. After that you will proceed to do four hundred sit-ups. You," he said looking at Jurza. "You will have to do one thousand laps around the field, you can start as Harry is doing his training."

And so Harry began, and he barley made it through the push-ups. The fact was his upper body strength was abysmal. It appeared that the years of the... treatment... from the Dursleys had done more damage then he could imagine. He had thought that Wood had pushed the Quidditch team hard, but that had paled in comparison to this.

Harry had finished the push-ups with his arms pumping, a rhythmic throbbing pain that helped him start his laps at a nice even pace. This was more of Harry's field of workout, with all of the years of Dudley and his gang chasing him, he needed to be fast. He had completed the laps within the hour and went to a small lake a short way from the field. In contrast to the Hogwarts Lake, it was a deep blue, not the dark black. Harry had no worry about any thing grabbing him in this type of water, seeing as it had no magical properties.

Jurza had jumped and soared over the trees to the lake. He circled the lake twice before snapping his wings to his sides and plunging into the depths. Moments later, Jurza had sped fast out of the water and opened his wings to fly himself over to where Harry sat. Harry couldn't believe how fast the young dragon had grown. He was now at a shoulder height with Harry, apparently the daily workouts had helped him grow faster. The only problem was that he was still just shooting steam out of his mouth. With Norbert, the fire breathing ability was available when he was born. But Jurza couldn't do it for some reason.

"_Repello_," Harry said as he tapped himself on the head. Now repellant to water, he jumped into the lake without a fear of getting his clothes wet. Jurza dove into the water almost seconds later, passing below Harry at breakneck speeds. He turned around and swam back to Harry. As Jurza passed, Harry grabbed onto one of the spikes and the dragon took off, swimming thought the water as if he were a fish.

Harry suddenly started to feel light headed. _Hey Jurza_, he said within his head. _I need some air, take us up._ Jurza inclined his head upwards and shot out of the water, Harry just hanging on. As Harry gasped for breath, he heard Jurza chuckle within his mind.

_**Simple human, can't last for more than a few seconds underwater.**_

_And your Mr. Gills I suppose?_

_**No, but I can at least hold my breath for several minutes.**_

_Yeah, well your lungs are bigger than my head._

_**You and I both know that is an impossibility, nothing is bigger than your head,**_ Jurza said cracking up and doing a barrel roll in mid air. This simple maneuver had shook Harry and he lost his grip. He fell forty feet before slamming into the water, passing out.

The next thing Harry realized was that he was on the shore of the lake completely drenched in water. It seemed his water-repelling charm had worn off when he passed out. Sirius was standing over him looking like he may have a heart attack. Harry realized that the sight of him lying face down in the lake must have scared him half to death. Jurza, on the other hand looked like a depressed dog. He just laid there in the soft dirt looking at Harry.

_**Are you hurt**_, was the first thing he said when he realized that Harry was awake. Sirius was still just looking at him, afraid that he might be seriously hurt.

"What happened Harry?" Sirius said franticly. "All I know is that I came back to see where you were in your training when Jurza came over the trees and nearly took my arm off trying to get me here."

Harry realized that Sirius's robes were torn at the right arm, as if a large animal had attacked him. Harry just looked at Jurza as the dragon closed his eyes.

_**I'm not proud of it, but I did what was necessary for you to live. Now answer my question.**_

"I'm fine," Harry said to both of them. He could feel the sorrow pouring out of him. "Jurza here decided that when we were forty feet in the air that he would do a little acrobatics. Lets say that if my robes were off right now, I would be as red as a lobster."

"What," said Sirius looking at Jurza. "But you shouldn't be flying on him... unless," he said, lost in thought. "Come on Harry, we're going back, I need to show you something you need to know."

Harry got up and dried himself off with his wand, then followed Sirius back to Grimauld Place. Harry had been meaning to ask how Sirius had known about all this stuff, but every day he had been here he had trained and went to bed once he got back to the house. Harry was eager to figure out how much Sirius knew, and how much he was left out on.

They arrived back at Grimauled Place at double speed and walked straight into the kitchen. Nobody else was there; Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had left so as to not draw suspicion to their absence from their own house. Sirius pointed to the kitchen, as if to say that he should wait inside.

Harry entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, aware at how lonely the house seemed, which it was. He never suspected that he would be here this long; he just wanted enough information to go get Tonks. Harry was starting to have some bad feelings that increased each day that he wasn't looking for the metamorphmagi. _What am I still doing here?_

_**You need to get the information that you seek, which Sirius wont divulge until he feels we have gotten to the right physical stage. I'm guessing though that it should be in a far off land, probably in Romania or somewhere near Asia. The point is that I'll need to be able to carry you, which I have proven today, and that I will need to fly long distances. What dose confuse me though is that he has you training as well, lets hope we find out why. **_

Sirius entered the room, cutting off the conversation there. He was carrying several ancient looking scrolls, a gigantic book and what seemed to be a letter. "Read this first," said Sirius throwing Harry the letter. Harry tore it open and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then you have reached the level in your training where you have ridden your dragon. How fast or how slowly is not my concern, all that is that you must know some crucial details. First, you have now a physical and mental capacity to create your own spells, why you need high physical training is beyond me, and I can only make assumptions. Second, you and your dragon, Jurza, have reached a point where your bond is strengthened to an emotional level, meaning that you and he will be able to read each other's emotions at times. This also raises a serious problem, one that all Dragon Riders have had. That is that if one of you dies, then the other will as well. The death of you or your dragon will snap the magical bond violently, causing the other to go through immense pain. Latter on you will evolve this bond until you seem to show some of the others nature, we will see in time. Please read the books and scrolls that I left Sirius, they will tell you as much as I know about the Dragon Riders, training exercises and other things of importance. Also, I'm sorry I'm not there to tell you this in person, but the need is too great. You must know why Voldemort had targeted you and your parents in the first place. The sad fact is that he had been informed of a prophecy, but only part of it. You will find the second piece of parchment has the full prophecy on it and explanation. On a last note, the other parchment has all you need to know to kill Voldemort, I must ask you to not share this information with anybody, especially Ron and Hermione because we can't have letters with that kind of information intercepted._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

As Harry read, the thought of being able to create his own spells sounded exhilarating, things that he thought was impossible were now quite simple. But this business of the bond between himself and Jurza was daunting; the fact was that a horrible twist of fate could end both of their lives. Also this talk of a prophecy, and Harry would finally know why Voldemort had killed his parents, why he was who he was. Harry grabbed the second piece of parchment and read, figuring out the whole story. How it was during an interview that Professor Trelawny had made the prediction, Snape had overheard and ran off to tell Voldemort. But sadly he had only heard half of it, and so Voldemort had false information. It had all started with Snape, and Harry was sure he would pay for what he did.

But putting that aside for now, Harry picked up the other parchment containing even more astounding news, a complete battle plan to kill Voldemort. It looked like the only way was to destroy what Dumbledore called Horcruxes, items with a piece of Voldemorts soul in it. The biggest problem was that of which posed as how to kill the final Horcrux, which resided within Harry himself. It seemed that the only way was to sneak into the Department of Mysteries, open the locked door and pass the trials within which would grant Harry 'A power the Dark Lord knows not'. Overall the plan was crazy, it seemed that he needed to be able to travel all over the world to find the places the Horcruxes were, travel to the Ministry of Magic which would be almost impossible, and he also needed to find Tonks.

_**Looks like our survival rate is low, **_said Jurza from the back of Harry's mind.

_Yep, maybe ten... fifteen percent._

"What is it?" Sirius asked. Harry knew that he wanted to be able to help in any way, but Harry wasn't going to let him. And to hell with telling him about the prophecy. Snape was Harry's kill, and no one would take that satisfaction from him.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but it says that I can't tell you anything. But believe me, if Dumbledore had said 'go tell your most trusted people,' then you would be the first to know. I can't even tell Ron or Hermione, since they are at Hogwarts and I can't send this kind of stuff through the post. The fact is that I can't stay here for much longer, so I may leave in the morning."

"Oh no your not," said Sirius sternly. The thought of being left in the dark had angered him slightly. "I have my orders too, and they say that you have to finish your training, or at least you will do it until I have something amazing to report to Dumbledore."

"What's that?"

"I've no clue, all Dumbledore said was that something amazing would happen to you. Then I will send a letter to Dumbledore and you are free to leave after I give you the information about Tonks."

"Okay," said Harry with fresh determination. He grabbed the book and scroll and headed up stairs to read them. He wanted to get this over fast and leave before Tonks was seriously injured, or worse.

Harry awoke the next morning with an extreme headache. He stayed up most of the night before reading the material Dumbledore had left him and his brain felt like it was on overload. All the book told him of was the history of the Dragon Riders and some of their abilities, though some were forbidden to be documented. Dragon Riders had the ability to read the minds of other living creatures, just like with their dragons, except for that it wasn't always as clear when they did it with another animal. Other humans, on the other hand, were easy to contact, as long as they were in the persons magical area. Most of the other stuff was trivial and some of it Harry already knew, but the best was that over time the Rider's senses would slowly sharpen, eventually giving them the sight, hearing, smell, taste and feeling of a dragon.

The scrolls, on the other hand, were extremely helpful. They were full of diagrams of spells that were lost or they were forbidden to use. One of them was a spell that caused Fiendfyre, this one said that it should only be used in where there is no alternative except for death.

Harry left the house as usual for his training, feeling that almost everything around him could crumble at a moments notice. _Let's hope that this ends in time for me to save Tonks or else I'll feel sorry for whoever causes her pain._

_**Patience is a virtue that is lost on you.**_

AN--- This is the last chapter that has training in it, though Harry will have to continue it lightly through the rest of his journeys. The whole thing with the Department of Mysteries was inspired by SilverAegis's story Harry Potter and the Girl Who Lived. Yes, Fiendfyre is what kills Crabbe in the seventh book and it will only be used once which will nearly kill Harry and Tonks, but that isn't until a lot later. Thanks for all the reviews, it's fun having people telling you your stories are good rather than lighting them on fire in front of you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Eragon. But I'm looking into buying some stocks, so I wont have to write this crap anymore.

Chapter 8- The Journey Finally Begins

Harry woke up nearly two weeks later, glad that his training was finally over. He got out of his bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall. He had his shirt off and examined his body's progress. His arms were toned, and he had a visible six-pack. All the baby fat around his face and neck had disappeared, instead he could see flexing muscle beneath his skin.

_**You better go downstairs**_ said Jurza in the back of his mind. _**We leave today and I think it would be best if we left now, or as soon as possible.**_

_Yeah, yeah,_ Harry said, looking at himself in the mirror one last time before heading down stairs. He found Dumbledore waiting for him with Sirius.

"Ah, Harry," he said, looking at him. "I see that your training went well."

"Why are you here?" said Harry, then, realizing his mistake added "Sir."

"No need for formalities, Harry. I am not your teacher, nor do I consider myself your superior. As for why I am here, it is to give you the information you so seek."

"Where's Tonks?" said Harry immediately, rushing to the table and sitting down.

"She was on a mission for me, to retrieve that egg you found. We had absolutely no idea where it was being kept, so she had to scout out several locations. She had sent in a report for each section until a little more than a month ago. We suspect she is somewhere in Albania, but we can't be certain. The next possible choice to go to is Paris, where Voldemort had a well-known hideout. If you don't find her there, I would like you to come and find me. We'll find a way to get to her, wherever she is."

"So you believe she is alive?" Harry asked hopefully. He had believed with all of his heart that Tonks was okay, but to hear it from Dumbledore was comforting.

"Yes Harry," he said. "But I must warn you, Voldemort will have her guarded. I believe there is a leak in the Order. Luckily, he hasn't found out about you being the bearer of the egg. But he knows that we are formulating a rescue."

_**He wont be able to stand against my might,**_ Jurza said arrogantly.

"Is there anything else? I must go now if I'm going to make up for lost time," said Harry getting up from the table.

"I'm glad you asked," said Dumbledore with a smile. He took out his wand and flicked it through the air. A backpack had appeared on the table, along with the sword of Gryffindorr, some non-perishable food, a bottle of water and some shiny robes. "These items will help you along the way. The bottle has been enchanted so that it will never run dry. The robes, as you could probably tell, are enchanted with a shield charm that will never wear. It will stop most curses, but try not to test it. The killing curse would shatter the defense. The backpack has an undetectable extension charm on it, so feel free to fill it as much as you want. The sword is one of the few items that can destroy a Horcrux, so keep it safe."

"Th-thank you," was all Harry could say as he put the objects into the bag and hoisted it on his back. _Get ready,_ he said to Jurza.

_**I've been ready for a while now.**_

_So have I,_ said Harry as he turned and exited the kitchen. As he reached the door, Sirius came from the kitchen and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He turned him around and grabbed him in a swift embrace.

"You be careful, and don't get yourself killed," he said into Harry's ear.

"Don't worry, Voldemort doesn't stand a chance," Harry said almost gleefully. He finally got to leave this god-forsaken place. He did feel bad about leaving Sirius though. "Look, I could always use some help on this trip. If you would like to come-" he said, but Sirius cut him off.

"Don't worry about me," he said, patting Harry on the back. "I have important things to do here. I expect a letter every week telling me where you are, so if you get captured I'll know where to start looking."

"Alright," said Harry, thinking about how many people he had to contact on this trip. "I'll be seeing ya," he said and turned, leaving the house for a long, long time.

Harry rushed to his old training field, hoping this was the last time he would see it. He had come to hate the place almost as much as he hated Snape. Jurza was waiting for him in the middle of the clearing, almost trembling with excitement. He had a light leather saddle on, which Harry made. In the book Dumbledore left him, it showed a simple diagram on how to make it.

_All right, lets go!_ Said Harry as he jumped on Jurza's back.

_**No need to tell me twice,**_ Jurza said as he spread his wings and pushed off from the ground with surprising force. Jurza had grown at an alarming rate. Harry's head barley came to his shoulder now.

They gained altitude quickly and broke through a low flying nimbus within seconds. Harry had wondered how they were going to be flying all over the continent without being seen, but Dumbledore had fixed the problem for him, sort of. He taught Harry a complicated spell that, when used correctly, could make any cloud surround you. At that thought, Harry quickly dug his wand out of his pocket and shouted, "_Coverto!_"

The nimbus just started to swirl and move at a more alarming speed as Jurza flapped his wings at an increasingly rapid rate. The greatest part about the spell was that it made the cloud like a one-way window. Nobody would be able to see through the cloud, but Harry and Jurza could see clearly as if it wasn't surrounding them.

Harry strapped himself in to his saddle more securely and retrieved a book out of his bag. It was going to be a long trip, so he might as well do something worthwhile. He read through the rest of the day as cities below them turned into forests. It was nearly eight at night when Harry finally put his book away. He could see the shoreline in the distance and didn't want Jurza flying over the ocean after being in the air all day.

_How you holding up?_ He asked.

_**A little tired, but I can go on,**_ Jurza replied with fatigue coating his voice.

_No, I think we should land and get some rest._

Jurza sighed with relief locking his wings and pointing his nose at the ground. Harry pulled out his wand again and shouted "_Dissipate!_" and the cloud vanished around them. Jurza landed roughly, and nearly collapsed on the ground. He folded his wings and got up to let Harry remove the saddle. Once it was off though, the dragon laid down on his side and closed his eyes.

Harry, on the other hand, retrieved a map out of his pack. _Hey Jurza,_ he asked the large green mound he was leaning on.

_**Hmmm?**_ came Jurza's voice within Harry's skull.

_What direction did we fly? I know northeast, but I need to find exactly where we are._

Jurza lifted his head and studied the map for a long while. Harry was nearly asleep when Jurza lifted a claw and poked a hole somewhere on the north eastern shore.

_**There,**_ he said, laying his head back down.

_Are you sure?_ Harry asked reaproachfully.

_**Are you calling me incompetent?**_ Jurza stated huffily.

_What if I am?_

_**Then you'll just have to trust an incompetent dragon. Don't worry short stuff, we're going the right way. We'll be in Paris by tomorrow afternoon. By my estimations, we'll be in Albania by the end of the week.**_

_You better be right,_ Harry said crawling up to Jurza's side as his wings came up and over him like a tent. Harry was extremely comfortable and fell asleep within minutes.

That night Harry had a dream. He seemed to be in a house, mind you, a very run down house. The walls were peeling and had massive water damage. The corridor in which he was in was poorly lighted, which explained the candle in his hand. Shadows seemed to play at the edge of his sight, giving him the small feeling that he was being watched.

Harry walked to the end of the hall and found himself at the junction between two doors. He took the one to the right and entered the room. This room was hardly lighted better than the corridor, but it had more life to it.

There was a woman on the bed. Harry felt an odd feeling when he saw her. Was it anger, or sadness, he couldn't tell. Never the less, he walked over to her and sat next her on the bed.

"You haven't eaten yet," he said in a high, cold voice that surprised himself. "You'll starve to death before we're finished with you."

The girl lifted her head and looked Harry dead in the eyes. There seemed to be a deep seeded anger in them. Coupled with that anger was pain and suffering. Harry's stomach jumped a bit at the sight. It was Tonks. She pulled her head back slightly and sent a string of spit into Harry's eyes.

"I would happier dead than in the company of you," she said defiantly.

Harry wiped the spit from his face and got off the bed he removed his wand with long, white fingers and pointed it at Tonks. He felt the ever-present anger well up inside of him until he felt he would explode. "_Crucio!"_ Harry shouted as Tonks began to scream and whither on the bed.

Nearly two thousand miles away, Harry awoke screaming with his scar on fire. Jurza was up and thrashing around, trying to block out the pain emanating from Harry. The mental bond they shared seemed to link Jurza to Voldemort in a distant way. The attack stopped several minutes later, leaving both Harry and Jurza panting.

_**What was that?**_ Jurza asked fearfully. This was the first time he received any pain from the old scar. It didn't help that this was one of the more brutal attacks.

_That,_ Harry said pointedly. _That was what Voldemort did about fourteen years ago._

_**I'll kill him,**_ said Jurza angrily. The fact that Harry shared a mental bond with anyone else seemed to anger him.

_Join the club,_ Harry said as he walked over to the small pond near by.

_**Do you have jackets? **_Jurza asked jokingly.

_Dragon skin. It's quite comfortable, actually,_ Harry replied, taking a drink and submerging his head.

_**Ha ha, very funny,**_ Jurza said, taking a gulp of water.

They spent the next few hours until daylight truly rose talking and joking about the whole incident. In truth, they were both extremely terrified. Jurza, for this new threat that he couldn't defend against. Harry, because he could remember the dream vividly. Tonks was in trouble, and he felt that he was running out of time.

AN--- Sorry about the long update wait. When writers block hits, it's merciless. I'd like to clear up some things first. Mind you, I wont be able to answer all the questions because they'll ruin the story. First, Hagrid. Why was he so strict on Harry? Because he was under specific orders from Dumbledore to make sure Harry wasn't walking around the school at night. And if he did catch him, then he would be taken to the Headmaster. The whole expelling thing was a bluff to try and dissuade him from breaking the rule. Overall, it was for Harry's own good. Next, the whole Tonks being Vodemort's niece thing. You'll have to wait till later on in the story to figure this one out, because it's important. Also, Sirius knows so much because Dumbledore told him. How Dumbledore figured it out will remain a mystery until I see fit because I'm not sure why. Maybe he was a Dragon Rider, like Brom in _Eragon_, or maybe he was just entrusted with ancient secrets. If you review and bring to my attention any problems or questions you have with the fic, then I'll make sure they are answered in these ANs. But if you just want to tell me how awesome I am, that's cool too.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Eragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Eragon.

Chapter 9- Meeting old friends

Harry sat on a grassy knoll, eagerly righting to Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Dobby. Dobby's letter was more of an explanation of how Harry was on some sort of vacation. Ron's, Hermione's and Sirius's talked more about the dream he had had, and his concerns. He sent the letters off with a disgruntled Hedwig. With the arrival of Jurza, Harry had forgotten that he had another winged friend.

"Have a safe flight," he said to the bird and he was replied with a light nibble on the ear. Hedwig lifted off his shoulder and started her long journey back west.

Harry jumped onto Jurza's back and the dragon spread his enormous wings. Harry felt the familiar feeling euphoria, not bothering with the cloud cover spell, seeing as they would be over the ocean almost the entire day. Jurza seemed to be anxious to get back in the air, jumping and beating his enormous wings. They started gaining altitude and entered some low fog. It took them several seconds to break through the clouds and soar over a different sea.

With the clouds beneath them, they were looking at completely different world. Clouds had shaped large spires and the scene looked like an enormous blanket of pure cotton. Jurza flew low and skimmed the clouds, and Harry thought it was a good idea to put his hand into the fluffy substance.

He stuck his right hand in the clouds and started to feel himself slide sideways. He had forgotten to strap himself into the saddle. By the time he realized this, it was to late. Harry watched it in slow motion as his left foot was lifted into the air and he started to tumble into the clouds.

_**Harry!**_ Jurza started to turn and dive deep into the clouds and raced after Harry.

Harry burst through the bottom of the clouds and saw Jurza to his left, while the ocean below him was racing up at an incredible speed. _Crap crap crap, _was all that Harry could think as Jurza sped past him and flew in front of him. They were barley six or seven hundred feet in the air and Jurza seemed to be coming closer to Harry.

_**Get into the saddle as I'm coming up to you,**_ he said with extreme concentration.

Harry nodded, which was stupid because he knew Jurza couldn't see him, but the dragon started to ease up faster. Harry spread his arms and legs to slow his rate of fall and managed to grab a strap on the saddle. He pulled himself on to the soft leather and Jurza pulled up just in time for his claws to scrape the salty water.

_**DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, **_Jurza screamed at Harry while letting a spout of steam escape his nostrils.

_Calm down,_ Harry said lightly back. _I'm okay and your okay, so what's the problem?_

_**The fact that we could have both died up there didn't bother you? **_Jurza asked confused.

_Man, _Harry said blowing off the thought of death. _I've been threatened with my life almost eighty percent of the time I've been on this planet. And seventy percent of that has been at the Dursleys. Now take us back up, I want to do it again._

_**Your crazy Harry,**_ Jurza said beating his wings and staying low to the water, refusing to go higher than ten feet.

_Come on Jurza,_ Harry pleaded. _That could be a good battle tactic. It possesses the right amount of crazy to surprise your enemy._

But Jurza wouldn't budge, and Harry sat in a huffy silence for the remainder of the trip, occasionally pulling out they same book as the day before and reading. It took them several hours, but they finally saw land in the horizon. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the same spell as the day before. A nearby cloud circled them and gave them perfect cover.

They flew high over France and started to head north, since they needed to leave at the northeast part of the country. Nearly an hour into their flight over the landscape, Harry felt a small poke in his consciousness. He tried to push it away and it gave him a violent prod. Something felt familiar about the invader, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But it seemed that Harry wasn't the intended target. He felt it leave his mind and flow down into Jurza's mind.

Jurza, thinking this was a similar invader like the dream, started to thrash around violently in the air, threatening to throw Harry off. But all of a sudden, he stopped. It seemed as if he was getting instructions and Harry tried to contact him, but he ran into a steel hard mental defense. Jurza banked left and started to fly directly north. Harry tried, but he still couldn't talk to Jurza as they flew north and into colder weather.

They flew for another hour in complete silence and Harry was close to jumping off the dragon to try and get him to talk, when Jurza started to descend.

_**You can release the spell now,**_ Jurza said.

_Nice of you to tell me what's going on_, Harry said angrily, pulling out his wand and obeying all the same.

_**Sorry, **_said Jurza, not sounding sorry at all as the cloud sifted away from them. _**I needed to focus, and that meant cutting out all distraction. **_

Harry was about to tell the large animal off when he realized what they were flying at. It was a large castle in the middle of a valley hidden in the mountains. It was beautiful, more made for looks rather than Hogwarts, which had it's own medieval charm. This on seemed like it was a more modern castle, probably less then fifty years old.

There were three people in front of the castle, two he recognized, and one he didn't. The most dominant was Madam Maxime, who was standing with awe covering her face. The second was a young girl with silvery hair that looked vaguely familiar. The last was none other than Albus Dumbledore, who was smiling with the same twinkle in his eye.

Jurza landed and Harry jumped off the dragon and ran up to the headmaster.

"What, How, Who?" was all that he could sputter. Jurza was roaring in laughter and steam erupted from his nostrils. Harry threw him an angry glance. _Shut up you stupid lizard, _he hissed through their mind connection.

_**Be careful,**_ said Jurza in a playful manner. _**I could tear you in half. **_

___I dare you,_ Harry said in the same tone.

"I see you finally got here," said Dumbledore.

"But how did I get here?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Well, I told Jurza how to get here."

"Then that means that you were the one who invaded my mind."

"Well, yes. Dragon's have an extremely fortified mind, except, of course, through their Rider. You could say that it's their only weak spot."

"But he can block me out. I haven't talked to him in the last hour."

"Well, he has the right to privacy in his own mind. But over the years, he'll find that's harder to do and in time your minds will become one."

Harry pondered this for a while until he noticed that there were two other people there.

"Where are my manners," said Harry in a dignified voice. "It is good to see you again, Madam Maxime."

"And you as well," Maxime said in her throaty voice. "We are glad to welcome you our castle. I 'ope you remember Gabrielle 'ere," she said gesturing to the small girl beside her.

Harry looked at her and it finally clicked. "I saved you from the lake. Your Fleur's sister."

"Ze one and only," Gabrielle said with a small curtsey. She looked like a miniature form of her sister with as much breath taking beauty. But then Harry remembered that she had a crush on him after the second task, meaning that she was probably using her veela powers to try and seduce him. _Well, _he thought to himself. _I might as well play along._

"The pleasure is all mine," Harry said bowing and taking the girls hand. He brushed his lips slightly on the back of her hand and looked up to see the young girl blushing a bright red.

Dumbledore and Madame Maxime chuckled lightly as Harry backed away. That's when he noticed that Madam Maxime and Gabrielle were looking at Jurza who neglected to come forward.

"Oh, that's Jurza," Harry said.

_Jurza, get over here,_ Harry said to him stiffly.

_**No,**_ Jurza replied taking a step back.

_Why no-, _Harry started when he figured it out. _Your shy, aren't you?_

_**N-no,**_ Jurza stuttered as Harry started to laugh out loud.

"What ez it?" Madam Maxime asked.

"He's shy," Harry said and started to laugh again.

_**Come get this ridiculous saddle off me,**_ Jurza said snorting. Harry walked over and got the leather pad off the dragon. No sooner had Harry unlatched the last strap then Jurza spread his wings, knocking Harry to the ground and left to hunt.

_Be back soon,_ Harry tried to say, but found the same mental wall around Jurza's mind. _He's pissed, _Harry thought to himself.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Madame Maxime in her heavy French accent.

"Yes please," Harry said as he walked into the large stone fortress.

"Welcome to Beuaxbatons," Gabrielle said and followed Harry into the brightly lit entrance hall.

Everything was decorated in blues and grays. There weren't any of the familiar armored suits in the castle like Hogwarts, but instead a collection of sculptures and exquisite paintings. These paintings were whispering to one another, obviously wondering why this outsider was within the school walls.

"If you 'ad been 'ere several years ago, you would have noticed that we 'ave 'ad many renovations done to ze castle to make it look younger," Maxime said in a prideful voice.

"That is an idea for Hogwarts, seeing as the place is getting rather old," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"Hogwarts is fine how it is," said Harry feeling a pang of homesickness. Hogwarts was the only home he really had, and the fact he couldn't go back was depressing.

"I did enjoy ze castle while I was zere," Gabrielle said, stepping close to Harry and making him uncomfortable.

They gave Harry a quick tour and led him to a corridor that seemed to have been made in haste. There weren't any decorations and it led to a plain wooden door. When Harry opened the door, he saw that it was a richly designed bedroom, complete with a small fridge full of food and a bathroom.

"WE can't keep you in ze main castle," Maxime said lightly. "But you can stay 'ere as long as you promise not to leave during ze day."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"None of ze students are supposed to know your 'ere," Maxime said, giving Gabrielle a sharp glance. "Little Gabrielle is on 'ere because she eaves dropped on Dumbly-dorr and me and insisted zat she would be zer to greet you."

"Well thank you," said Harry happily jumping onto the mattress. "I promise I won't leave the room during the day, but is it okay to leave at night?"

"Of course, just try not to be seen," Maxime said cheerfully, glad that Harry would follow her instructions.

"May I come and visit you sometimes," Gabrielle asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure," said Harry, and with that the girl smiled and left the room skipping. Dumbledore and Maxime left soon after and Harry drifted off into a dreamland full of pretty girls with silver hair and a dark haired girl chained to a bed.

AN- Sorry again for how long it took to update. Yes I know that Brisingr is coming out, I already have a copy on reserve and can't wait. But back to the story, I thought this chapter was pretty good, but then again I'm biased and I think everything I write is as influential and great as the bible (Hahira just kidding). My original idea was to have Fleur there herself, but then decided that that would be weird. So I settled with her sister. It might be like the relationship Eragon and Trianna had where Harry will have a small attraction to Gabrielle, but don't worry, this is still a Honks. That is unless you guys would like a manaja twa. Please give me more feed back and I'll have the tenth chapter ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

1Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay. I had lost all the data I had on this chapter before, so I had to start back from the beginning. I hope this will be as good as before.

Chapter 10: Rescued, At Last.

Tonks sat in her cell, looking up at the lone window which was casting a faint sliver of moonlight. She had been stuck here for at least a month and rescue seemed less and less likely every day.

"This is the last time I do a favor for someone," Tonks said as she tried in a fruitless effort to escape from her manacles, watching her wrist shrink, and the metal band on it shrink too, keeping its hold. She sighed and fell back on the bed.

"'Just get a stupid stone, it cant be that difficult.' What was I thinking." She said, mocking her self. "Now look where I am." But before she could beat herself up anymore the door to her cell shot open.

There, once again stood Voldemort, This time in a rage. Tonks stared straight back at him coldly. But Voldemort was not going to stand for anything this time. He walked straight to her and grabbed the front of her robes, lifting her off the bed. Tonks could almost feel the rage pouring off of him as he looked into her eyes. She suddenly felt something enter her mind and realized that he was looking for something. She tried to block him out and suddenly a stabbing pain made her head feel like it was splitting open. This wasn't Legimancy, this was something else. Voldemort smiled as he saw the pain.

"You see, I have learned some knew tricks, and soon I'll figure out where you sent my egg." But before he could again probe her Tonks's mind, a roar and a sudden crash was heard on the complete opposite side of the building. Then Tonks felt a shaking, as if a large mass was hitting the ground, followed by the screams of several men.

The crashing grew louder for several minutes, getting closer, then suddenly the wall to the room that had been holding Tonks for so long was blown away. In the dust, she saw a terrifying sight. There stood a green dragon, whose scales glistened as if it were made from emeralds. The dragon looked at Voldemort and roared. The rest of the room shook as the dragon lowered its head and ran at the tall white figure. Voldemort apparated at the last moment, leaving nothing but a small pop that couldn't be heard of the angry roar of the dragon.

But not even the dragon could keep her attention as she stared in wonder as Harry Potter, the last person she expected to see, let alone riding a dragon, left the seat of the saddle on the back of the beast and ran to her. Tonks didn't hear what he was saying as she felt herself fall back onto the dusty bed in a dead feint.

**One Week Earlier**

It seemed as if it were only hours before that Harry was laying himself down to sleep on the comfortable bed when he was suddenly awakened by a small hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a small head with silver hair on it.

"Gabrielle," Harry said as he slowly got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's up?"

Gabrielle didn't answer, she just stared at Harry in fear. Harry got up, trying to wake up.

"Come on Gabrielle, tell me what's wrong."

"Men," she said. "Zey took over ze castle. Zey took everyone outside."

Harry leapt to his feet, rushing over to a nearby window. He carefully looked out and saw that Gabrielle was right. There seemed to be the entire school out on the lawn. They were surrounded by what looked like thirty masked figures. Harry recognized them at once as Death Eaters.

_Jurza._ Harry called out with his mind.

_**What do you want?**_ The dragon snapped. Harry guessed he was still mad about the day before.

_Suck it up, you stupid dragon. We have trouble here at the castle. Get back here A.S.A.P._

To prevent any back talk, Harry blocked his mind from Jurza, which he found easy to do. He turned his attention back to the Death Eaters. Harry sped a small pile of sticks, which turned out to be wands. _So, everyone is disarmed, _Harry said to himself, wondering what he could do next. Before he could decide, a familiar voice drifted into the room.

"Harry Potter," came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Come out here and give yourself up, or everyone here gets it. . . starting with him." he said as he pointed at a small boy. He was grabbed roughly from the back by another Death Eater. Lucius grabbed him and held his wand to the boy's temple.

"You've got three seconds. One. . . Two. . . Thr-" but malfoy was cut off by the severing charm that flew through the air, cutting off Malfoy's arm.

"KILL THEM ALL!!" Malfoy screamed as he withered around on the ground in pain, holding his bleeding stump of an arm.

Suddenly, the air was full of screams and voices calling out "_Avada Kedavra"._ Harry realized how idiotic his attack was and leapt out of the window of his room, rushing towards the massacre, hoping that he may be able to stop the carnage. Unfortunately, a Death Eater saw him and sent a flash of green at him.

Suddenly, out of the air Jurza dropped and landed in front of Harry, deflecting the curse and sending a stream of fire at the Death Eater, turning him into ash.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Harry asked as he jumped onto Jurza's back.

_**I don't know, I just. . . tried.**_

Jurza leapt into the air and spread his wings. They rose high into the air before Jurza locked his wings to his side and pointed his nose downward, picking up speed in a steep dive. The Death Eaters, getting over their initial shock at seeing Harry Potter riding a dragon, quickly sent a barrage of spells at the two.

_**Hold on.**_ Jurza said as he spread his wings again and lifted into the air, turning upside down, then locking his wings once again, falling into a dive. Most of the Death Eaters were now in a small group, closely niched together, which was a very bad thing if your fighting a dragon. Jurza sped onwards and let a jet of fire hit the group, incinerating them at once.

The remaining Death Eaters fled, Apparating with a pop. Harry had Jurza fly over the battle field, searching for survivors. It seemed that Jurza was to late to the battle, for they could find no sign of life. Jurza flew back to the castle and landed next to the front door, which was hanging off its hinges, wood strewn over the ground. Gabrielle came running out of the castle.

"'Arry," she yelled, grabbing Harry into a tight hug the second he got off of Jurza. "Oh, I vas so scared. Is zer anyone left?" she asked, looking at Harry with hope. Harry couldn't tell her, he just looked away, unable to watch her cry. He just heard a sob as she clung closer to him, grasping Harry around the waist. Harry just hugged her back, not knowing exactley what she was going through.

_**Harry.**_ Jurza said, prodding Harry in the small of the back with his nose. _**I'm sure those guys who got away are going to report to their boss.**_

Harry just nodded and released Gabrielle from their embrace.

"We have to go." Harry said. "Voldemort's bound to send more troops back. Do you need anything?"

Gabrielle slowly shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. Harry pointed his wand into the air and shouted "_Accio Saddle_" and moments later, the saddle for jurza came flying through the air, landing at Harry's feet. They had the saddle on in minutes and were soon flying away from the scene of mass death and destruction.

--

Later on that day, Harry, Jurza and Gabrielle found themselves resting in a large forest. They had been flying for the last several hours and it was late in the evening. The forest was alive with sound, but the group itself was quiet. Harry wanted to say something to Gabrielle, but couldn't find any words that were appropriate for the situation, so he settled to just sitting on the ground reading a book. Gabrielle herself had her back to a tree with her head in her arms. Jurza was curled up, sleeping. The flight took a toll on him, since Harry kept urging them faster.

Harry decided to try to break the ice and closed his book. He got and walked over to Gabrielle and sat next to her. Harry reached over to her and grabbed her into a fierce hug. Gabrielle started to cry into his chest.

"It's okay." he whispered into her ear while he stroked her hair. Gabrielle soon fell silent, and it was several minutes before Harry realized she was asleep. He picked the small girl up and brought her over to Jurza and lay her next to his side. Jurza draped his wing over the small girl and looked at Harry.

_**What do we do now?**_Jurza asked.

"We hit Voldemort hard," harry replied.

_**How?**_

"We'll hit his forces. If I have learned anything about Voldemort, it's that he is powerless without supporters. Hell, it took thirteen years for him to regain his body, and that was with the help of Wormtail. But first, we have to get Tonks." Harry walked back to his pack and opened it, pulling out the map. "We're about three miles past the Albanian border." he then pointed out a small blot on the map. "This is where Sirius said I can find a small tavern know to be frequented by Voldemort's lackeys. I'll head there in the morning and try to figure out where Voldemort is."

_**The hell your going into that place alone. What if someone recognizes you, then what? You may be a powerful wizard, but you can't fight off a whole building of people.**_

"I'm not worried. I have all those spells I made, remember?" Harry had specially made powerful spells just in case this kind of situation came up. The only problem was they were all offensive spells, constantly leaving him open for attacks.

Jurza just snorted, blowing a small jet of fire out of his nostrils.

_**I'd just feel better if I went with you.**_

__"Yes, because a large dragon catches no ones attention."

_**I was just saying...**_

--

Harry awoke the next morning with a small weight on his body. He had ultimatley decided that sleeping next to Jurza with Gabrielle was inappropriate. The girl, on the other hand, thought differently. She was lying next to Harry with her head on his chest, her silver hair covering her face. Harry just sat still, not wanting to wake Gabrielle, before he remembered the plan from the night before.

"Gabrielle," he said quietly, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Wake up."

Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked up at Harry. Harry didn't know what to do, so he just smiled at her. He then saw the blood rise to Gabrielle's face, resulting in a fierce blush. She sat up quickly and looked away.

"Sorry," she said. "I got scared last night and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came out here."

"It's okay." Harry said. "Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," Gabrielle replied excitedly.

"I need to go to a nearby tavern and get some information. I need you to ride Jurza in the air and look out for any Death Eaters coming to the tavern."

"Your going in alone?" Gabrielle said shocked.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. Will you help me though?"

"Yes," she said, walking up to Jurza, putting her hand on his scaley nose and scratched, causing the dragon to purr like a kitten. Harry chuckled lightly, but didn't say anything. He grabbed the saddle and put on Jurza, then helped Gabrielle get on.

"Be careful," she said, trying to get used to the large saddle.

"You too." Harry replied, checking the straps one last time. He took a step back and Jurza spread his wings and jumped into the air, gaining altitude quickly. Harry watched them climb, then turned and walked into the forest. It was another five minutes before he came to the edge of the wood. He could see the tavern and started walking towards it. It took less than three minutes before he made it to the building.

The inside of the tavern was dingy to say the least. There was an inch of dust covering everything. He even saw several rats scurry into a small hole in the wall. Harry walked over to a table in the far corner and sat down looking around. The place had several other customers, and nobody paid any attention to Harry.

But before he could get comfortable to wait for any information to come his way, the door to the tavern burst open, letting in over twenty Death Eaters. To make matters worse, they were led by Wormtail. He looked around the place and took one good look at Harry and pointed a silver hand at him.

"There's Potter!" he shouted. "Seize him!"

Harry kicked the table over and ducked behind it, just in time to see twenty red spells fly over his head. Harry sent several curses around the side of the table and heard a couple of screams. Harry heard a few more yells and a large chunk of the table was blasted away. Harry, seeing no other option, held out his wand in front of himself and shouted, "_Inferno Whip!"_. A large flame erupted from Harry's wand and turned into a large whip. Harry jumped out from behind the table and lashed his whip at one of the Death Eaters,. The strike was so lethal that the man was cut in half. Harry took out the rest of the attackers with little trouble until there was only Wormtail left. Harry dispelled the whip and walked up to Wormtail and grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"Where is Tonks?" Harry yelled at the small, rat like man.

"I don't know," he squeaked. Harry pulled back his fist and punched the man in the nose. He could feel the cartilage break beneath his fist.

"Don't give me that crap Wormtail. You know where Tonks is."

"Please, I don't know," but Harry pulled his hand back once more and hit him again.

"Tell me!" Harry shouted.

"Okay!" Wormtail said. "Follow the road north and you should see a small fortress. That is where the Dark Lord took the woman. Now please, let me go."

"Oh, I can't let you go." Harry said pulling his wand out and putting it to Wormtail's throat. "Good-bye, Peter." Harry said before using a severing charm to cut off the mans head.

"_Scorgify_" said harry, cleaning up the bodies and blood that was left over. He tyhen walked over to the owner of the tavern, who was crouched in a corner with a look of horror placed on his face.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, pulling out a handful of Galleons out of his money pouch and leaving them on the table. "You have a nice day."

Harry left the tavern to see Jurza speeding towards the tavern landing roughly in front of him. Harry went to the saddle and jumped on, getting in front of Gabrielle who looked wind swept.

"Follow the road north until you see a small fortress," Harry told Jurza who lifted into the air quickly. They were flying no longer than a minute before they saw the tiny castle like structure.

_**What do we do?**_

_You ask that a lot, just hit the place hard._

Jurza pointed his nose at the fortress and descended at a rapid place. Gabrielle gripped Harry around the middle tightly. They hit the wall with such force that it almost unseated Harry. Harry just let Jurza do his thing as they tore through the castle, sweeping aside wall and surprised Death Eaters alike. It took several minutes before they reached the last room in the place, leaving a trail of destruction behind. Jurza tore through the wall and saw Voldemort. Knowing him from Harry's memories, he roared fiercely and charged the white figure. Voldemort disapparated before Jurza could reach him and the dragon roared in anger. But Harry's attention was all on the woman chained to the bed.

"Tonks!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of the saddle. He ran up to her but she had passed out. Harry looked at the chain and pointed his wand at it, breaking the metal easily. He picked up the figure and handed her to Gabrielle, who helped put Tonks onto the saddle.

"Alright," Harry said, jumping into the saddle himself. "Lets get out of here."

Jurza spread his wings and jumped up, crashing through the roof, and Harry looked back as he saw the fortress collapse in on itself. He leaned back and enjoyed the flight, he had finnaly got what he came after.

AN— Hey there! Sorry about how long it took to update, but I lost all the data I had on this chapter and had to rewrite it. I hope you liked how this went and that it wasn't to bloody or something. I was going to let Wormtail live, but I decided against it. Also, most of you are probabley wondering about the weird fire whip and how it lacks a freaky deaky latin name. Well, the thing is, I couldn't think of one. I just thought it would be cool to give Harry some kind of super powered spell. Oh and one last thing, as you can see, I added Gabrielle to the pairing. Some of you were concerned that she was going to be like nine years old or something. Well in gthis she is like, I don't know, thirteen or fourteen, about Ginny's age. I'll update with chapter 11 soon. Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11- Forms And Fire

**This story will brought to you in English vision! This means that if anyone speaks with an accent, it will be automatically translated into English! Yay we can understand Hagrid now!**

Tonks awoke hours later. She sat up and looked around what she believed to be a clearing in a forest somewhere.

"Ah, so you are finally avake," came a voice to Tonks's left. She turned her head, but the motion was to mcuh and a pain shot through her brain. Tonks cringed and grabbed her head and took a few breaths.

"Don't move too much," said the voice as Tonks felt a pair of small hands push her back down. She looked to her left and saw a small face with silver hair surrounding it.

"Who are you?" said Tonks, feeling confused. She racked her brain for any kind of memory of how she got away from Voldemort. All she could remember was Harry Potter riding a large dragon, but that was ridiculous, she must have been dreaming.

"I'm Gabrielle, Harry's Girlfriend," the girl stated cheerfully. At this statement, however, a small pang went through Tonks's chest. She had no idea that Harry had a girlfriend, nor that it would be a small french girl that looked like she was ten.

"Not to be rude," said Tonks with rudeness coating her voice. She couldn't explain it, but at the moment she didn't particularly like this girl. "But how old are you?"

Gabrielle immediately huffed up and looked at Tonks with distaste, knowing exactly what Tonks meant. Of course, how could Tonks know that she had always been teased for her small stature. "For your information, I happen to be thirteen."

Tonks looked the girl up and down, not believing this fact.

"It's been a while since I've seen a girl your age, but aren't they supposed to be developing at about your age?"

Gabrielle's face turned the rough shade of a rutabaga, and her hands flickered a bit, which surprised Tonks a lot.

"I'm sure you vould have forgotten you old hag," Gabrielle shot back.

Tonks stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through her head once again. What Gabrielle saw next was so unexpected that it frightened her. Tonks hair and eyes turned a blood red. Her face and demeanor changed significantly. Her mouth and nose started to change into what looked like a snout, her teeth grew and she seemed to grow wolf-like ears. For a brief moment, Gabrielle thought she was dealing with a werewolf and did the only logical thing she could think of, she feinted.

Tonks watched the girl fall to the ground, knocked out cold and changed quickly back to her own self.

"Ha ha ha," she chuckled light to herself. "Gets 'em every time." She looked around the clearing and saw the pile of stuff at the other end of the clearing. She ran over to it and searched through it. She soon found her wand, and happy to have it with her again, pointed it at Gabrielle. She levitated the girl to where Tonks herself woke up and dropped her unnecessarily hard on to the blanket.

She turned back to the pile of stuff and soon figured out that there was no food. But before she could even wonder what Harry and this girl had been living off of she heard something that made her heart stop. The slow beating of wings reached her ears. It was a soft, rhythmic beating and before she knew it, she felt the ground shake. She turned to her right and heard something like a large animal was coming towards the clearing at a slow pace. Tonks looked at the girl and shrugged. _The less competition the better,_ she thought and dashed Into the forest behind her.

Tonks was seconds away from running as fast as she could through the woods when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, where's Tonks?" came the voice of Harry Potter. Tonks froze and looked back, taking her wand out and pointing it towards the clearing. She inched back and walked until she could see inside the clearing once again. What she saw made her heart stop. There kneeled Harry, leaning over Gabrielle and behind him there was a massive emerald green dragon.

"So it wasn't a dream," muttered Tonks, but stopped suddenly. The dragon lifted its head swiftly and looked right in her direction. Tonks wasn't worried though, she was well hidden, or at least _she_ thought so. Plus, Tonks had better things to be worried about, like how in the world Harry got a dragon, or how he had tamed it. In the brief time she was with Harry, back at Grimmauld place, he had told her all about Norbert and how aggressive he was. This seemed more like a trained watch-dog.

But Tonks stopped thinking in an instant as Harry suddenly shot his head, and in the same moment he had his wand pointed directly at her. The last thing Tonks saw was a red light before she felt herself fall into consciousness.

**Approximately One Hour Into the Past-**

Harry was sitting atop of Jurza, flying through the air. He looked at the clouds flowing past and felt a sort of elation spike through his stomach. Things seemed to be looking up for him. He managed to kill Wormtail, something he'd been wanting to do for over a year and a half, he saved Tonks, he had probably scared the living hell out of Voldemort, or at least pissed him off. Yes things were going good.

Harry started to day dream as Jurza dove towards the ground, scattering the deer that were in the field below. Jurza roared and grabbed one of the beast in his teeth, quickly rose in the air and turned around.

_**I've got the food, so lets head back.**_

_Yeah, whatever, _Harry replied halfheartedly. His mind wandered, and he found it led right to Tonks. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his mind off of Tonks. Well, nothing would be a lie, as Harry found that the only time he wasn't thinking of Tonks was when Gabrielle was hanging off his arm, as she tended to do now a days. The small girl just seemed to brighten his day.

But this left Harry in a tight spot, he not only liked Tonks, but he also liked Gabrielle. His heart seemed to be torn in to.

_Hey Jurza,_ Harry said suddenly, needing to ask anybody what to do. Harry, while being famous never dated, unless you counted the disaster the Yule Ball was.

_**Yes,**_ Jurza said.

_Well, I'm having a bit of an issue with some. . . relationship problems._

_**So the first thing you do is ask a dragon that has been alive for no more than a few months?**_

Harry thought about it for a second and looked at the back of Jurza's head and closed his eyes, nodding his head.

_Well played, old bean._

_**Technically, I'm younger than you, so I would be a young bean, wouldn't I?**_

_You know what I mean. Anyways, I'm having a bit of a dilemma_, _I seem to both like Tonks and Gabrielle. I cant seem to pick which one I like more. Do you have any idea what I should do._

_**Well, **_Jurza said, slightly correcting his flight path. _**Instinct tells me that you should mount both, and see who could bear the best children. Then, depending on whoever wins, kill the others offspring and banish them away from you.**_

_I don't think that would help me out much._

_**Well you could just weigh the good things and the bad things between them, and whoever has the best good qualities or the least bad qualities and see who was better.**_

_I guess that would work. _Harry said opening his eyes and put his thinking cap on, started to sort through the two girls good and bad qualities. _First off, Tonks is older and would have more experience, that earns her about five points. She could help me in a fight if I was in a spot, that gives her three points. And she's pretty, that is a hundred points off the bat. Gabrielle on the other hand is smart, that's like four points. She's the only person I've had a some what romantic moment with, so that could be another four points. And there's also the fact the fact that she's so damn cute! That's two hundred points!_

Harry kept scoring each of the girls for the entire ride back, where harry only came out of his stupor by the sudden jolt that was Jurza landed. Harry jumped out of the saddle, glad to move his legs. Harry led the way into the forest, looking for the clearing.

It took them several minutes, but they finally reached the small clearing to find it empty except for the small figure lying on the small bed he made for Tonks. He kneeled down and checked the small girls pulse. It was strong, it seemed that she was either stunned, or she passed out.

Harry got up and looked around, noticing someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Tonks?" Harry voiced aloud, looking around in a fruitless effort. Harry took a big breath when Jurza tapped him on the back forcefully, making Harry kneel once again next to Gabrielle.

_**There's someone in the forest. Look busy, I have a plan.**_

Harry kept his head down, looking at the small figure, feeling a small pang in his heart.

Jurza, on the other hand, was busy looking right at the figure in the forest. He couldn't see the persons face, and that left only one thing in the dragons mind. This person could be an enemy.

_**Quickly, right where my nose is pointing, shoot a stunning spell at about three feet from the ground.**_

Harry nodded slightly and in one swift motion, looked up, took out his wand and stunned the figure that was in the forest. Sure that he got a direct hit, Harry ran into the forest with his wand held at the ready. He edged around a tree and saw Tonks laying unconscious on the ground. Harry sighed and pointed his wand at the woman and levitated her into the clearing and put her down next to Gabrielle, oblivious to what the two went through with each other earlier.

Looking at the two girls, Harry had a crazy thought.

_Hey Jurza._

_**What? **_Replied the dragon, already settling down for bed.

_Is it possible to date two girls at once?_

_**How should I know? I don't see the problem with it.**_

Harry looked at the green dragon who was curled up on the ground, an eye exposed and looking straight at him. He didn't know why he couldn't have two girlfriends, that is, if they would consent. . .

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound near the middle of the clearing. Harry looked over and saw both Gabrielle and Tonks starting to stir.

"Huh?"

"Wha-"

Tonks, looked at Gabrielle, and Gabrielle looked right back at her, suddenly flaring her palms into fireballs, which surprised Harry.

"You old hag!" screamed Gabrielle, launching a fireball at Tonks, who was already up and running away from the young girl, toying with her by dodging each of the balls, laughing all the way. "How dare you use such a vile trick on me!"

Tonks just laughed and continued around the smaller girl, dodging fireball after fireball.

_**Aren't you going to stop them?**_ Jurza asked Harry as a flame bounced off his head harmlessly.

_Na, this is fun to watch,_ said Harry, moving to his left to dodge another ball of flame.

This charade had gone on for twenty more minutes, all the way until Gabrielle doubled over, heaving for air at the amount of energy it took to unleash the attacks.

Tonks finally stopped running and looked at the little girl.

"You done yet?" she said lightly, walking towards the figure, holding out her hand. Gabrielle looked up with anger in her eyes. She unwillingly took the hand offered to her and stood up, then looking around saw Harry standing near Jurza, looking like he had a good time.

"Harry!" She yelled, running over to him and catching him around his mid-drift. "Your finally back! You wouldn't believe what the old lady did to me." she said suddenly going stern. "She turned it a werewolf and tried to attack me, it took all my strength to fend her off! If it wasn't for you arriving, I would probably be dead! Why are you laughing?" she yelled as Harry and Tonks both broke down.

Harry had neglected to tell Gabrielle what Tonks was.

"Well, you see Gabrielle, Tonks is a metamorphmagi, she can change form, she probably scared you as a joke."

"It's true," said Tonks, coming up behind her as a perfect copy of Gabrielle herself. She grabbed at her now flat chest giggling slightly. "I forgot how nice it feels to not have boobs. It makes me feel pretty light."

Harry felt the blood rise to his face at this comment and quickly walked over to the pack, pulling out the map and instruments to find out exactly where they were.

The next few hours rolled by without incident. Harry figured out that they were near the south western border of Albania. He knew they had several days of hard flying before they would be back in Brittan.

_**Harry.**_

_Yes Jurza, _said Harry while he was busy packing up all of the equipment.

_**There is a problem that I probably should have mentioned before.**_

_And that is? _Asked Harry, narrowing his eyes slightly.

_**The problem is that I can't physically hold all three of your combined weight. It's just to much for me.**_

_It didn't seem like a problem when we were escaping from Voldemort's lair._

_**Believe me it was. The fact that I managed to lift all three of you was amazing in it's own right. But I can't make the trip back with all three of you riding at once.**_

Harry stopped and thought about this arising problem. Leaving either of the girls was something that was out of the question. He looked at some of the random junk on the ground and the answer hit him like a fat lady hits a buffet. He ran over and picked up a candy wrapper on the ground. He took out his wand said "_Portus!"_

"Hey you guys!" he shouted across the clearing at Gabrielle and Tonks who were busy cleaning up. They looked up at him with quizzical looks. "I need to talk to you," he said walking towards them, the candy wrapper in hand.

"What is it," said Tonks, looking some what suspicious.

"There has been a slight problem. Jurza cant hold our combined weight. Therfore I have decided that you two will go on ahead of me and Jurza."

"And how will we do that?" asked Tonks, crossing her arms.

"Um... port-key, duh," he said, holding out the piece of plastic. "Touch this, it'll take you to Grimmauld Place. Wait there for me, ok." He said seriously. "I can probably be back in Brittan within the next few days, and tell Sirius that I'm ok, cause he might have some sort of fit when he see's that I didn't come back with you two."

"Alright," said Tonks, not really wanting to leave Harry, but knowing that he made perfect sense. She held out her hand to take the wrapper, but Gabrielle was freaking out.

"What if you get hurt and we can't help you!" she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I can't stand losing you to Harry!" She grappled onto him, crushing his ribs and knocking the breath out of him.

"Gabrielle," Harry managed to cough. "It's just for a few days. Don't worry," he said Grabbing her up into a hug. "I'll be fine."

Tonks's face turned slightly red. Her stomach clenched with jealousy. Harry looked over, noticing her slight reaction. He released his hold on Gabrielle and walked over to the older woman

"And you need some lovin' too," he said, pulling her into a hug as well as Gabrielle looked away indigently.

Harry broke the hug after several seconds and once again held out the wrapper. Tonks and Gabrielle both grabbed it and Harry let go, saying "Three, two, one."

At that instant, as Tonks and Gabrielle disappeared, Harry realized how much had happened in the last week.

_Crap like this always seems to happen to me_, He said to Jurza.

_**Then you should be used to it.**_

AN- Finally got this done. Hope you enjoyed how this went. I'm thinking that I might do a time skip and have Harry just show up a Grimmauld Place at the beginning of the next chapter, cause I'm kinda lazy and I don't want to write about three days of hard flying. Read and Review please. Also, here is a short omake for you guys.

_**Omake-**_

Harry, Gabrielle and Tonks trekked across the field. Since Harry couldn't fly with Jurza, they decided they would walk to France and take a boat to Brittan. The entire way, though, Tonks and Gabrielle had been bickering.

"Harry wouldn't want some old woman as his lover. He wants a young supple girl like me," Gabrielle said to Tonks.

"Right, like Harry is some lolicon pervert who wants and flatchested snot like you."

Gabrielle just stuck out her lower lip and pouted. She then looked at Harry and his empty back.

"Haaarrryyyy," she whined. "I'm tired, would you give me a piggy-back ride?"

Harry just sighed and said "Fine." He crouched and Gabrielle jumped on his back, looking at Tonks and sticking her tongue out.

"See," she said. "With out big breasts, Harry can do this for me without being tired out.

Tonks looked at the two and suddenly got a very dumb idea.

"I want a ride too," she said jumping onto Harry and Gabrielle. There was a problem here though, as the fact that Tonks decided to do this when the were at the top a particularly large hill. The result was that all three of them came tumbling down the hill at once.

The mayhem soon stopped with Harry's face in the dirt at the bottom of the hill. He looked and saw something that made face turn red. There, not three feet in front of him, was Gabrielle lying on top of Tonks, with their lips touching.

Only one thought went through Harry's mind as he saw this-

_Not troublesome._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Next Move

Harry walked up to Grimmauld Place and knocked three times on the door and waited. He and Jurza had just flown nearly 250 miles in a little over three days and he was exhausted. He was happy to finally be able to sleep in a somewhat comfortable bed. But even without three days of no sleep could he have seen what was about to hit him.

The door seemed to explode off it's hinges and a silver haired streak hit him in the chest and latched onto him. Harry felt himself fall backwards until he landed on the ground several feet down. His head smacked the cold concrete and he did what any sensible person would do. . . he blacked out.

Harry awoke, he judged by the light coming in from the window, several hours later in the familiar bed he always slept in at Grimmauld Place. He was dimly aware of the shouting in the hall and the soft throbbing from the back of his head. Still groggy, he looked around for his glasses, which was on the night-table next to the bed. He put them on and walked to the door and opened it to see Tonks ng at Gabrielle.

"You could have seriously hurt Harry!" Tonks yelled at the top of her voice, so loud that Harry couldn't even hear the screams from Sirius's mom on the landing a floor down. "Didn't you even try and think about what could happen?!?"

"Actually I'm okay," Harry said, making Tonks and Gabrielle look at him. Almost instantaneously, Gabrielle's eyes welled up with tears as she grabbed Harry around his middle and buried her head into his chest.

"Oh Harry," she wailed. "Zis awful lady 'as been yelling at me just because I missed you so much. I am sorry, but I just couldn't wait to see you!"

"It's okay," Harry said to her patting her on the back. "Tonks is just concerned." Harry released the girl and looked at her. "I've got to go talk to Sirius alone, so be nice," he looked at Tonks, "both of you."

Harry walked past both of them and went to the stairs. Gabrielle smiled at Tonks deviously and stuck her tongue.

"I saw that," Harry said, walking down the stairs, with Mrs. Black's yells still echoing through the halls. Tonks chuckled lightly, and walked into Harry's room. Gabrielle glared at her and walked in afterwards, shutting the door behind her to block out the yells.

Harry walked to the painting and looked at the woman in the picture screaming like a banshee.

"FILTHY HALH-BREEDS!! MUD BLOODS SOILING MY FLOORS!! FREAKS!! BLOOD TRAITORS ALL IN MY HOUSE!!! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry sighed and pointed his wand at the picture. "_Stupify_" he shouted and the curtains shut, cutting Sirius's mom's screams off. Harry continued down the hall into the dining room.

Sirius was seated at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He looked up as Harry entered the room and lay back down.

"I see you got both of your girls and mother to be quiet."

"They're not my 'girls' and your mom was easy."

"Hmpf. So, how was your trip out to Albania?" Sirius said, resting his chin on his fist.

"Well, I got Tonks back, and I picked up Gabrielle along the way. I nearly lit Voldemort on fire and fought off hordes of Death Eaters."

Sirius sighed and put his head down again. "Sounded like fun."

"No, I was tense the entire trip. Oh," Harry looked at Sirius and smiled, knowing what would cheer him up. "I killed Wormtail."

Sirius sat up and looked at Harry intently. "What?"

"Yeah, I fought off about twenty Death Eaters in a tavern and cut his head off."

Sirius stared at Harry with a dubious expression before leaping across the table and grabbing Harry by the front of his robes.

"Do you have any idea of the repercussions of your actions?!?!" Sirius screamed at Harry, shaking him slightly. "How in the bloody hell am I supposed to clear my name now?!?!"

Harry slapped Sirius across the face, releasing the mans grip.

"Do you think that I'm a complete idiot or something?" Harry asked calmly, straightening his robes and sitting back down. He made a gesture to Sirius to take a seat, which Sirius took, glaring at Harry. "I sent an anonymous letter to the ministry,_ The Prophet,_ and _The Quibbler._ I told them the whole story and the Ministry has already cleaned up the tavern. It was in _The Prophet_ today, didn't you read it?"

"I don't get to read the papers much, being cooped up in this house all the time."

"Well," Harry said, pulling out a paper and handing it to Sirius. "Here you go."

Sirius grabbed the paper and read the article.

**Sirius Black Search Dropped**

_The search for infamous mass serial murderer Sirius Black was called off yesterday night, when evidence surfaced to prove Black's innocence. The Ministry had received an anonymous letter early morning yesterday concerning a large amount of bodies, all Death Eaters, in fact, found in a tavern in Northern Albania. What Ministry officials found stunned them. In the middle of the massacre was Peter Pettigrew's severed head. Pettigrew allegedly was murdered by Black nearly fourteen years ago. A letter we here at _The Prophet,_ believed to be written by the same anonymous person, which explained the entire story._

The article went on to explain the same story Harry himself had heard two years before. Sirius read the entire thing before putting the paper down and looked at Harry.

"Does this mean I'm free?"

"Yep, I thin-" but Harry was cut off as the door bell rang. Mrs. Black's voiced screamed from the hall. Harry rushed out, shooting a stunning spell at the painting, quieting the screams in an instant before opening the door.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, looking at the man standing before him. The smile on his face told Harry exactly why he was there.

"Did you read the news today Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly.

"Of course," Harry said, standing aside, letting Aurthur in. They walked into the kitchen to find Sirius with shot glasses on the table and a bottle in his hand.

"Ah, Aurthur, so glad you came. I'm sure you have heard about the wonderful news. I'm just sitting down to celebrate. You wish to join?"

"I shouldn't, but I guess one couldn't hurt." Mr. Weasley said, taking the glass offered to him. Sirius poured the contents of the bottle into the glass and Harry watched as the liquid lit on fire. Sirius poured two more glasses and handed one to Harry.

"Cheers," Sirius said and downed his own glass. Harry threw back his head and emptied the glass, feeling the hot liquid flare down his throat, warming his insides. Before Harry could gain his bearings, Sirius was pouring another round. The three men progressively got drunker as Sirius drank more and more.

**_Maybe you shouldn't drink so much._** Came Jurza's voice in Harry's head.

_Ah_,_ shut it you over sized lizard. Let me have some fun._

**_Fine, but I wont envy you in the morning._** And with that Jurza walled off his thoughts to Harry. He just shrugged and threw back another shot.

"Will you keep it down, you just woke up the old hag agai- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouted Tonks who had come down to the kitchen with Gabrielle on her tail to see what could have been making so much noise. She had just happened to walk in as Harry started to dance on the table, two drinks in his hands.

"Ah more geshts," slurred Sirius, getting two more glasses and handing them to the ladies. "We are shelibrating my freedom," he poured fire whiskey into the glasses until the were full."Now drink up and have shum fun."

Gabrielle looked at the fiery substance and went to take a drink, but before the glass could reach her lips, Tonks snatched it out of her hands and drank it. Gabrielle, with the help of a well placed kick to Tonks's shin, managed to get the other drink and drink it before Tonks could do anything.

"Well, since you've had one, you might as well have more." she said, the alcohol already taking a tool on her judgment. Sirius cheered and poured another round. The celebrations lasted for another half hour, which involved everyone getting on the Table and dancing with Harry, Tonks and Gabrielle giving everyone kisses on the cheeks, including each other, making the blood rise to the men's faces, not that you could tell, since they were red in the face already. Everything ended when Gabrielle passed out after her twelfth shot.

Harry picked the small girl up bridal style and excused himself, planing on putting the girl in her bed.

For the third time that day, Harry shot a stunning spell at the portrait of Mrs. Black and walked up the flight of stairs onto the first landing. After nearly killing himself on the stairs stumbling, he decided that Gabrielle would do fine in his bed. He lightly set her onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Harry stumbled a bit as he turned around and came face to face with Tonks.

"Harry," she said, a single tear running down her cheek. "I see how you act around her." she gestured at Gabrielle and stepped closer to Harry. "I see everything you do for her. You really love her, don't you?"

At this point, Tonks had become within an inch of Harry's face. He could smell a light perfume coming off of Tonks, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Harry saw Tonks face get closer and closer, he could even see her lips quivering in anticipation.

"Harry," she said again, this time with a slight hint of desperation in her voice. "Don't you love me too? Don't yo-" she was cut off as Harry closed the gap between them, connecting their lips in a kiss.

"Now," Harry said, still a little drunk. "If I didn't love you, would I have travled all that way to save you?" Tonks's face seemed to brighten as she smiled and hugged Harry around the middle, pressing her lips back into his. But Harry broke the kiss and looked back at the small girl on the bed. "How am I going to break it to her, though?"

"I don't mind sharing," Tonks said, hanging on Harry.

"Are you su-" Harry stopped when he saw that Tonks had passed out as well. Harry smiled and brought her to the bed and laid her down.

_Ah, what the hell,_ Harry thought to himself as he crawled into the bed to sleep off the fire whiskey.

Harry was sitting in a high-backed chair, tapping his fingers on the leather upholstery. A fire burned in the fireplace, giving the room a small amount of flickering light. Impatience finally getting the better of him, Harry rose from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Dark Lord," the Death Eaters whispered and bowed as he walked past. Harry descended several flights of stairs before coming to the door of the dungeons. He opened the door and felt a chill hit his face as he turned down a corridor, passing what seemed to be a prison ward. Doors lined the walls, screams emitting from some of them.

"Ah my Lord," said a raspy voice as Harry entered one of the rooms. There in the middle of the room was Kingsley Shacklebolt, chained to a chair, blood running down the side of his head. The large man looked up at Harry and scowled.

"This one has been strong," said a man to Harry's left. "His will is yet to be broken."

"Have you managed to get any information from him?" Harry asked, his voice a high pitched hissing.

"He claims to know nothing, my Lord."

Harry snapped his long white fingers and two burley Death Eaters seemed to appear from the walls.

"Crabbe, Goyle, grab him and follow me." Harry turned and walked out of the room, retracing his footsteps until he was back in the main part of the mansion. Kingsley, being held up by the two burley Death Eaters, followed grudgingly. Harry walked out of the front door, passing the pale peacocks, noting how Malfoy was as dramatic as ever. They walked to the left of the house where a large clearing could be found. In the middle lay a large, dragon. The body was a dark, deep blood red, the spikes and fangs a chilling icy blue.

"Shacklebolt, would you like to meet my dragon Sheogorath." Harry smiled as fear flashed in Kingsley's eyes. "Yes Shacklebolt, you should be afraid. Sheogorath, dinner's served."

"Me Lord," said Goyle on the right, his voice coming out in a sort of strain, as if the words were to complicated for him, which they probably were. "If I may say so, the was 'orrible."

"Aye," said Crabbe, obviously the dumber of the duo. "Crabbe agree."

"Fine," said Harry losing his patience quickly. "Just through him to Sheogorath."

Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged and through Shacklebolt to the dragon. Harry let out a loud menacing laugh as Sheogorath pounced on Kingsley Shacklebolt, slowly devouring him.

Harry awoke with Tonks and Gabrielle standing above him. It was a few moments before he realized that, one, he was on the ground and, two, he seemed to be filled with joy. He was laughing maniacally, rolling on the floor. It was several minutes before the laughing fit had passed and Harry sat up, gasping for air.

"Harry, what's wrong. I woke up when you started talking in your sleep, then you laughed and fell out of bed." Said Tonks looking on in concern.

"I'm fine. I need to contact the ministry." Harry said getting up and swaying a bit.

"Why?"

"Shacklebolt's dead."

"How do you know that?" Gabrielle asked, looking at Harry fearfully.

"Because. . . I think I gave the order."

A/N--- Howdy, First off, congrats to MinorBandit for submitting review number 100. Second, my excuse for the long update. For one, Brisingr came out and I was busy reading it. Reason number two was that I accidentally deleted my word processor, so I couldn't write for a while. Sorry. Also, for future reference, check my profile for updates on my progress. I'll try to keep it as up to date as possible, but I lost my internet and updating will be damn near impossible. Once again, thanks for 100 reviews and I hope you like the story. Seriously, this isn't for me, it's for you guys.


End file.
